EL ANGEL CIEGO
by Iurisangel43
Summary: Un accidente de guerra cambia la vida de dos jovencitas, que emigran a Estados Unidos, a Central City. Ambas entran a trabajar al Departamento de Policía mientras estudian en la Universidad, sin sospechar que un encuentro  cambia au destino.


ANGEL... QUE DAS LUZ A MI VIDA

ERES EL AIRE QUE QUIERO RESPIRAR

EN TU ALMA BRILLA MI ESPERANZA

NO TE ALEJES QUE MUERO SI NO ESTÁS

ANGEL... CHRISTIAN CASTRO.

1989, 19 de Diciembre 20:00 p.m. Calle lateral a La Cresta: Un coaster a toda velocidad cruza la calle, lo maneja Rubiela Navas, integrante de los Cascos Alados, escuadrón de choque, viene a toda carrera del Hospital Gorgas, huyendo del incendio del Cuartel Central de las Fuerzas de Defensa, todo era caos y muerte, nada presagiaba lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche de caos y destrucción.

Iba llegando al Tower House Suites, cuando un hombre salido de no se sabe dónde lanzó una granada directa al parabrisas, haciendo que la chica perdiera el control del vehículo estrellándose contra un poste de tendido eléctrico, la granada reventó el parabrisas, causándole heridas graves en el rostro, y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Entretanto, Maryland Ainsworth esperaba impaciente el coaster de Rubiela, cuando le llegó la noticia del accidente. Inmediatamente, la llevan al Hospital Gorgas, donde es introducida en el salón de operaciones, para operarla, por que el golpe en la cabeza fue tan fuerte que produjo un hematoma en el cerebro, y había que drenarlo, con lo que queda seriamente inflamado el nervio óptico. Ya habían suturado sus heridas.

Los otros transportes habían llegado luego de que se supo el accidente de Rubiela.

-Rubiela no ha llegado todavía. Creo que le pasó algo.

-¿Es que no te has enterado?

-No, ¿qué paso con ella?

-Se accidentó, hace un rato la llevaron al hospital. Está entre la vida y la muerte.

-Hay que ir al hospital para apoyarla...

-No creo que sea prudente ir allá en estos momentos, en que la ciudad esta ardiendo, y hay bombardeos.

Subieron las escaleras, las chicas estaban intranquilas. Un hombre había atacado el coaster de Rubiela. Danella, Bleixen y Sofía sabían que podía haber sido su padrastro, el hombre que había asesinado a la madre de Rubiela. Y para ellas ese hombre está desquiciado.

-Ahora, seremos miradas como parias y como lo peor.

-Rubiela no se merecía ese accidente, ahora no solo tendrá que verse con los traumas de una invasión, sino con la ceguera y un rostro desfigurado. Ella que era tan bella.

-Ella es fuerte, al igual que su hermana.

Katia Karina Navas quien estaba en ese momento en el Aeropuerto Gelabert combatiendo, junto al grupo de choque es herida en una pierna y llevada al hospital Gorgas.

-¿Quedaré coja?

-No sabemos, hay que operarte para sacarte esa bala que tienes en la pierna.

-No la siento... ¿Me la van a amputar?

-Cálmate, te anestesiamos para que no sientas el dolor. Tranquila.

-¿Y mi hermana?

-Tu hermana... están operándola, sufrió un gravísimo accidente.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Le arrojaron una granada al parabrisas del coaster que conducía tu hermana. Ella resultó con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y heridas serias en su rostro.

-¡No puede ser!- sollozó – ¡Mi hermana!

-Tranquilízate... ella saldrá de esto...

Katia tuvo un ataque de nervios y tuvieron que inyectarla, mientras Rubiela luchaba valientemente por su vida. Tuvieron que hacerle varias operaciones reconstructivas para reconstruir su rostro, seriamente dañado por los vidrios que se le incrustaron en el rostro.

Pero, de lo que lo médicos no estaban seguros, era que volviera a ver. En ese momento, el nervio óptico estaba sumamente inflamado y tardaría mucho tiempo en desinflamarse. Katia se recuperó de su herida en la pierna y fue trasladada junto a su maltrecha hermana a Ciudad Central en Detroit. En esa ciudad estaba un prestigioso hospital oftalmológico El hospital Santa Ana. Lo dirigía un doctor español de nombre Sergio Villavicencio quien fue por mucho tiempo médico en la prestigiosa clínica oftalmológica Barraquer en Barcelona.

Un sobre llegó a manos del Doctor Villavicencio donde pagaban todos los gastos de la hospitalización de Rubiela. Adjunto a esto una relación del accidente. La examinaron, y vieron que los ojos de Rubiela no habían recibido daños, debido a que ella cerró inmediatamente los ojos antes de que los vidrios se incrustasen en su rostro. Solo el nervio estaba inflamado por el golpe recibido en la cabeza, por tanto su ceguera sería temporal.

-Bueno, por lo menos la chica no sufrirá tanto.

-Así es, mientras se acostumbra a ser invidente por un tiempo.

-Pobre muchacha. Y la hermana cojea de una pierna.

-Ambas son muy bonitas.

-Solamente un choque nervioso fuerte hará que esa muchacha vuelva a ver.

-Qué más choque que lo que han sufrido en su país. Aunque un buen susto, la hará volver a ver.

Katia a pesar de la herida sufrida en la pierna pone empeño en hacer su terapia para recuperar la movilidad en ella, ya que la bala casi le toca el nervio. Ella casi no cojeaba cuando supo lo del derecho a la beca. Su hermana no podría aún usarla ya que las heridas sufridas, tendría que pasar por una larga convalecencia y de paso, una terapia para usar el bastón blanco, y un sensor electrónico que le orientaría para andar en la calle.

Katia aprovechó su tiempo para estudiar y trabajar, y Maryland la colocó en un precinto de policía el 3524 que era uno de los pocos que tenía ciudad central. Rubiela por su parte ingresó en un programa para invidentes que tenía la policía para capacitarse.

En Ciudad Central se estaban dando una serie de asaltos y crímenes hechos por una banda organizada conocida como los Invasores. Iban vestidos de negro, usaban chamarras de cuero con adornos metálicos como los punks. Era ya el quinto asalto en el mes.

Barry Allen, que era analista en el Laboratorio de Criminalistica, atendió la llamada. Era un hombre de unos veintiocho años, alto, ojos negros, rostro apuesto y un cuerpo atlético. Contrastaba mucho con su hermano, que era rubio, de ojos azules y también con un cuerpo atlético. Ninguno tenía problemas para conseguir la atención femenina. Aunque Barry resentía el que su padre, un policía jubilado le reprochara que fuera un policía de laboratorio.

Barry sostenía un noviazgo con una pintora llamada Iris. Esta tenía veintiocho años y un futuro brillante en las artes. Lo único que empañaba su felicidad era el poco aprecio que su padre sentía por su trabajo. Lejos estaba él de imaginar lo que cambiarían las cosas para él.

Al recoger algunos indicios del crimen, Barry se quedó en el Laboratorio trabajando hasta tarde para entregar los análisis del laboratorio al departamento de homicidios. Julio, su asistente, estaba preocupado por que en esos momentos se desataba una fuerte tormenta.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me quede?

-No, Julio, no es necesario que te quedes, vete a descansar.

-Hasta mañana, y cierra todo cuando salgas.

Julio salió en ese momento y poco después que abandonara el edificio un rayo cayó en el laboratorio, alcanzando a Barry que cayó al suelo y provocando una explosión. Julio, aterrorizado, regresó al Laboratorio encontrando a su amigo en el suelo. Llamó a una ambulancia y lo llevaron al hospital aún inconsciente.

-Recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Si sobrevive será un milagro.

-¿Se salvará?

-De momento, el pronóstico es reservado.

Jake y la familia de Barry estaban allí, ya que los llamaron apenas ocurrió el accidente. Lo que no imaginaban era lo que vendría después. Barry se recuperó de choque eléctrico.

-Es un milagro que esté vivo.

-Fuera de algunos golpes, estoy bien, y un poco atontado por la descarga.

-Lo bueno del caso es que saliste del problema, recuerda que tenemos que darles nietos a los viejos, hermano.

-Ojalá, Jake. Aunque sigo teniendo problemas con Iris, no se quiere casar.

-Iris es demasiado vistosa, búscate una muchacha sencilla que no te dé problemas, escuché que somos parte de una serie de precintos que están incluidos en el programa de Acción Afirmativa.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Vienen mañana. Van a incluir chicas en el 911.

Barry fue dado de alta y le preguntó a su hermano sobre ese programa.

-Es para colocar unas chicas panameñas que formaron parte del grupo que combatió a Noriega. Se consideran panameñas en el exilio.

-¿Crees que allí estén las que buscamos?

-Nada se pierde con ver quiénes son.

Rubiela por su parte estaba por graduarse del programa para invidentes del precinto y pronto entraría a trabajar junto con su hermana que la habían ubicado en el grupo de Antiterrorismo que pronto cambiaría de jefe.

Tenía pensado entrar en la Ciudadela Salesiana. Iba hacia los laboratorios Axton para recoger un pequeño transmisor que le serviría para orientarse en la calle sin bastón. Este transmisor podría llevarlo en el cinturón del pantalón o en la pretina de la falda. Y le evitaría el uso del molesto e incómodo bastón blanco. Con él le daban tres baterías y un cargador.

Barry por su parte empezó a sentirse extraño. Primero corría a una velocidad asombrosa. Le dijo esto al jefe de policía quién lo refirió a una científica que estudiaba alteraciones moleculares. Su nombre era Christina Mc Bain.

Christina tenía una tragedia en su vida, se trataba de que su esposo había muerto misteriosamente, después de estar en una investigación del gobierno, lo amenazaron si no avanzaba, así que probó lo que estaba haciendo en él mismo. Ella lo encontró muerto en la oficina donde hacía sus experimentos.

Las malas lenguas decían que ella lo había asesinado, aunque salió libre después de comprobarse que ella no lo había matado sino que había sido un accidente, cosa que ella dudaba, ya que la forma como lo encontró decía otra cosa. Y deseaba encontrar al culpable o los culpables en caso de que sean más de dos.

-Comprendo su desconfianza, detective Allen. Y menos después de lo que pasó.

-Me refirieron acá desde el accidente tengo problemas extraños.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Corro a velocidades supersónicas, eso me causa un tremendo desgaste, paso con hambre casi todo el tiempo.

-Le haremos una prueba de velocidad, veremos que ocurre.

Al hacerle la prueba de velocidad, fue tan rápido, que reventó la máquina que controlaba los kilómetros que corría. La última marca antes de que el aparato se quemara marcaba 320 km/hr.

-Estoy en problemas ¿Verdad?

-¿Desde cuándo le pasa esto?

-Es una larga historia. Estaba en el laboratorio, en medio de una tormenta, un rayo alcanzó mi oficina y dañó una serie de equipos, me alcanzó y estuve dos días inconsciente.

-Ese rayo en otra persona pudo haberla matado, pero a ti te ha dado poderes extraordinarios. El problema será como controlarlos para que no te hagas daño tú mismo ni vayas a hacerle daño a nadie.

-Necesito ayuda.

-Lo sé. No debemos dar esto a la publicidad. Ni tus padres, ni tu hermano deben saberlo, mucho menos en el lugar en dónde trabajas. Y menos al gobierno. Te ayudaremos a controlar esos superpoderes.

Barry salió de los laboratorios muy animado. Pero, lo que no sabía era que el que dirigía la pandilla de los Invasores era un ex-policía de nombre Michael Pike. Este fue compañero de patrulla del hermano de Barry, pero fue expulsado del cuerpo por manejos sucios. Nunca perdonó que Jake lo denunciara y juró vengarse, pero no contaba con una valiente joven que expondría su vida por evitar que lo matara.

Iris fue a visitar a Barry y le expuso que se debían separar por un tiempo, que no estaba lista para casarse.

-Pero, yo te amo, Iris.

-También yo, sólo que no lo suficiente como para aceptar este compromiso. Me siento presionada. Lo lamento, busca alguien que tenga menos complicaciones que yo.

Se marchó, dejándolo triste y desconcertado. En la Ciudadela, Alicia Rivera fue a ver a Rubiela.

-Anda, te esperan en la oficina de Asuntos Hispanoamericanos.

-¿Para qué?

-Tiene una plaza de trabajo para tí.

-¿Averiguaste en dónde es?

-Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Central. Laboratorio.

-Es difícil.

-Es mejor que te pongan allí, a que te pongan en patrulla.

-¿Qué te dijo el jefe?

-Garfield protestó al principio, pero como conoce al almirante Mc Allister aceptó ayudarte, además vas a trabajar con un papi.

-Ni me lo describas que de nada me sirve por que no puedo verlo.

-Es uno de los analistas. Se llama Barry Allen. Es un sueño de hombre.

-Lástima que nuestros ojos no sean intercambiables, para que pudieras verlo.

-Cuando lo sepa... no quiero lástima. Esta ceguera la tengo por la libertad y la democracia de mi país.

-Si tú lo dices... Pero tu presencia inspira todo menos eso.

Al día siguiente... Barry vuelve a los Laboratorios, donde Cristina le da un uniforme rojo con el símbolo del rayo. Cristina probó la velocidad. Barry intentó un acercamiento físico, pero Cristina no lo dejó.

Jake por su parte recibía el nombramiento de Jefe del escuadrón Antiterror, y le presentan a Katia Karina, quien lo impresiona de tal forma que se le olvidan todas sus anteriores novias.

-Es una de las chicas de Acción Afirmativa. Se llama Katia Karina Navas.

-Un gusto... – sonrió y le tendió la mano. –Mi nombre es Jake Allen.

-Igual digo, teniente Allen. Me llamo Katia Navas.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Panameña en el exilio.

-Perdón... Soy un imprudente.

-No se preocupe. Son cosas que suceden en todos los países latinoamericanos. Lo que duele es que en estos casos siempre pagan los que no tienen ninguna culpa.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Mi hermana. Ella es... invidente.

-¡Qué triste! ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Tuvo un accidente, ella era Casco Alado, como yo. Conducía un vehículo con suministros médicos, sedantes y otros medicamentos, cuando la emboscaron y le arrojaron una granada al parabrisas, sufrió cortadas en su rostro que la desfiguraron y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. La operaron y dejaron igual que antes del accidente, pero debido al golpe, quedó ciega. Yo quedé un tanto coja debido a otro accidente, en el Aeropuerto Gelabert en la ciudad de Panamá. Me dispararon y me hirieron en una pierna.

-Son dignas de admiración, sobre todo tu hermana, a quién ya quisiera conocer.

-Ya la conocerá, ella empezó también hoy a trabajar aquí, pero en el Laboratorio de Criminalística.

-En ese laboratorio también trabaja mi hermano menor. Barry.

-Parece que todo va a quedar entre familia... Empiezas con buen pie, Navas, - dijo Garfield, y dirigiéndose a Jake dijo – Espero que si té fijas en esta bella chiquilla me lo hagas saber. Grant me matará si la haces llorar.

-Nada más lejos de mi actuar. Usted sabe cómo soy cuando estoy saliendo con una chica.

Katia al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que no podría decirle que no si por alguna razón le daba por fijarse en ella. Y esa noche, habría una bella oportunidad para probar sus quilates.

Esa noche volvieron a atacar los invasores y esta vez fue un robo a un banco. Los del escuadrón antiterror salieron ya que era un asalto con rehenes.

-La oportunidad que estabas esperando. Te tocará cubrir al jefe.

-Ojalá salga bien, me muero de los nervios.

-Tranquila, Kat, tú ya tienes escuela.

Y era cierto, Katia tenía una puntería temible, cuando se hallaba en peligro. En ese momento, Jake se enfrentaba con Michael.

-Al fin nos vemos la cara, traidor...

-Yo no te traicioné, tus actos fueron los que te hundieron. Tú me quisiste involucrar en tus manejos y yo me defendí. Las malas amistades acabaron con tu carrera, no fui yo. Fui leal a ti hasta que descubrí en las cosas en que andabas, si al menos hubiera tenido una prueba de que no tenías nada que ver en eso yo mismo te hubiera defendido.

Katia vio a los dos hombres discutir, desde una esquina con su arma en la mano. Los vio pelear, y cuando Pike le iba a disparar, fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea de que podía salvarlo. No titubeó, y en el momento que Pike iba a disparar ella se le arrojó encima derribándolo como jugador de football americano, enzarzándose en una lucha, donde Kat podía tener todas las de perder por su cojera en la pierna, pero se dio cuenta que la chica le aventajaba en rapidez y en coordinación. Jake asombrado contemplaba la lucha, era evidente que Kat sabía pelear. Viéndose en desventaja, Pike huyó, adolorido por los golpes y botando sangre por la boca.

-¿Se encuentra bien, teniente?

-S.. Sí. No tengo nada roto.

-Salgamos... Esto va a estallar pronto. Y si no salimos de aquí nos vamos a rostizar como pollos.

Salieron en el preciso momento en que el lugar explotaba. Haciendo caer a ambos y Katia se hizo una herida en una ceja.

-Estás sangrando, Navas.

-No se preocupe, lo importante es que usted se encuentre bien.

Garfield llegó al lugar cuando llegaron las ambulancias para llevarse a los heridos, y la camioneta del forense que se llevaba los cadáveres.

-Pike está al frente de los Invasores, jefe.

-Lo imaginaba, Allen. ¿Cómo te salvaste de que te mataran? Él juró vengarse.

-Pregúntele a Navas. – sonrió- Gracias a ella estoy vivo.

-Yo peleé con Pike, jefe. Oí toda la conversación, no sé la historia pero él quería vengarse y yo me crucé en su camino. Iba a dispararle estando indefenso en el suelo. Antes de que le disparara yo me arrojé contra él y lo derribé para luego pelear, creo que le rompí las costillas.

-Para ser novata, no estuvo nada mal. Empiezas bien, chiquilla.

-Con todo respeto, señor, como impedí que matara al teniente, ahora me buscará y... Usted sabe que tengo una hermana que es... invidente. Temo que quiera hacerle daño.

-Bueno... veremos que podemos hacer con respecto a tu hermana, Navas. Te has ganado la gratitud de tu jefe.

Katia se pasó la mano por la cara, la adrenalina la tenía a mil, sentía la garganta seca y el corazón acelerado. Jake la miraba con ternura y a la vez gratitud. Y surgió algo con lo que no había contado. Había sentido una corriente de atracción entre ambos desde el momento en que los presentaron. Esta podía convertirse en un sentimiento diferente.

-¿Cómo agradecerte...?

-No me dé las gracias, es mi trabajo y para eso me pagan.

-Son cosas que no se ven ni en mis compañeros, y son gente con quiénes trabajo a diario. Katia, no voy a ocultarlo, usted tiene algo que me atrae. No sé que es, pero lo voy a averiguar. Sé que pasaron por cosas muy feas en su país, sólo le voy a pedir algo ... si no es mucho pedirle...

-¿Qué?

-Déjeme ser su amigo. – Dijo tomándole la mano.

-No le he dicho que no lo sea. – Dijo mirando aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con sincera admiración.

En ese momento llegaba Barry, que a pesar de sus recién estrenados poderes, había llegado tarde.

-Jake, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, iba a matarme, pero, este ángel no lo dejó.

-Mi nombre es Katia Navas.

-¿Cómo agradecerle que le haya salvado la vida a mi hermano? Estoy en deuda con usted.

-No me lo agradezca, detective, es mi trabajo y para eso me pagan.

La sinceridad de la chica, junto con su belleza morena, impresionó a Barry... Jake lo miró con cara de ni te fijes en ella que esta es mía. Antes de que lo dijera, Katia zanjó la conversación.

-Tengo una hermana en el precinto. Creo que la van a asignar a su departamento. Ella es... invidente.

-Aún no la he visto.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de verla, seguro la llevarán mañana al Departamento.

En ese momento, Rubiela salía de la Ciudadela, donde se había enfrentado a su primer día de clases. Eran las diez de la noche, fue cuando Flash la vio salir de la Ciudadela.

-Un secuaz de la banda de los Invasores. –Dijo al ver a la chica que salía vestida de pantalón jean negro, suéter blanco y jacket negro y la vio subirse a una motocicleta. – La seguiré.

La siguió hasta una calle donde dejó su motocicleta, amarrada en una columna con una cadena. Y la vio caminar por una vereda. Flash intentó seguirla a una velocidad que no lo delatara pero no pudo. Y el sensor que llevaba Rubiela que iba ajena a todo, le alertó haciéndola darse cuenta que la seguían. Ese sonido le dio a entender que la persona que le seguía la rebasaba notablemente en cuanto a velocidad.

-¿Quién está allí? ¿Quién es?

Nadie contestó y un terror sordo se apoderó de todo su ser... Rubiela sabía de los Invasores y sabía que habían aumentado los crímenes sexuales. Y sabía que estaba en desventaja ya que no podía ver. De poder ver podía aplicar lo aprendido en los Cascos Alados.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién está allí?

-No sabia que eran tan buenos artistas... Llévame donde vuestro jefe.- respondió una voz fría y dura.

-No sé de qué me habla- dijo Rubiela con voz temblona-No me haga daño, por favor... – sollozó, mientras un sudor frío cubría todo su cuerpo.

-Habla, sé que eres una de ellos. Tu jefe atacó a mi hermano.

-Le juro, que no sé de qué me habla- y despojándose de todas sus prendas le dijo- Mire, si quiere, le doy mi cartera, mi reloj, mi pulsera, mi cadena, mis zarcillos- le entregó la cartera y todas las prendas que llevaba encima- Lléveselo todo, pero no me haga daño... por favor- y arrojó los lentes oscuros al suelo- Soy invidente... ¡Por qué no me cree!- lloró angustiada.

Barry miró los libros en el suelo, y vio que se había equivocado. Aquellas prendas no eran como las que llevaban los invasores, eran prendas de muchacha. Un reloj fino, junto con un par de argollas de oro y una pulsera de oro blanco. Una cadena de oro con una medalla que al voltearla descubría la efigie del Santo de la Juventud, San Juan Bosco. Y detrás la inscripción Centenario 1888. No eran prendas usuales en un invasor. Miró la cartera y la abrió, dentro habían los artículos comunes que llevaba una chica, lápiz de ojos, una barra de labios, una polvera y un estuche compacto de sombras y blush, un frasco de perfume pequeño y un pastillero. Dos baterías pequeñas correspondientes al sensor que pitaba como loco en ese momento. Una libreta de direcciones en idioma Braille. Y un teléfono celular. En otro compartimiento estaba una cartera pequeña con las identificaciones, un monedero y una pequeña billetera donde había tres billetes de veinte dólares. No eran cosas que cargara un Invasor. Era la cartera de una muchacha que trabajaba, o lo que era peor, una chica estudiante. La identificación, era lo único que le faltaba ver y lo vio.

Era un carné de la Ciudadela Salesiana. En ese carné estaba la identidad de la chica que perseguía. La chica era nada más ni nada menos que la hermana de la chica que había salvado a su hermano de ser asesinado por Michael Pike.

Rubiela Emperatriz Navas.

Facultad de Derecho y Ciencias Políticas

Ciudadela Universitaria Salesiana

Grupo IIAC

Al reverso del carné estaban las personas a las que debían informar en caso de que a la portadora le ocurriese algún accidente. Una era su hermana Katia, la otras dos personas eran Maryland Ainsworth, Programa de Acción Afirmativa del Departamento de Migración y Alma Alcalá del Programa Luz para Todos, de la Ciudadela Salesiana. Y una identificación del apostolado Luz de Redención.

Rubiela sentada en el piso lloraba convulsivamente con el rostro entre las manos, ya se veía con la ropa desgarrada y con su virtud arrancada de cuajo por un desconocido, Flash se acercó.

-Déjame ver tu rostro.

-No!- sollozó. -¡No quiero que me vea!

-Déjame ver tu rostro... Por favor...

Ella descubrió lentamente su rostro. Era el rostro de una chica de unos veinte años, de cabellos y ojos negros, bellos, pero sin vida. Era cierto, ella era invidente. Le quitó la gorra y en su lugar apareció una rebelde melena negra, que hacía más bella de por sí su entristecida carita.

-Perdóname... Merezco el premio anual de los tontos.

-No se preocupe...- dijo limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Todo el mundo anda neurasténico con estos crímenes. Y discúlpeme, yo lo creí un violador. Ellos también se dedican a estuprar muchachas indefensas y yo ... estoy en una seria desventaja.

-Tenías toda la razón , en creerme un violador... la forma como te hablé...

-Olvídelo.

Barry se sintió el peor de los imbéciles, ella distaba mucho de ser un delincuente. El reloj era fino y los accesorios que vió en la cartera, los libros y la libreta que estaban en el suelo, así como la cartera, la cadena y las prendas restantes decían que era una chica que trabajaba, y encima, que era una chica con una discapacidad.

-Estos ladrones deben tener en jaque a todo el mundo, A nosotras nos van a poner clases temprano, para que no tengamos que salir de noche, de hecho mañana debo pasar a la oficina de la secretaria de la escuela a recoger el horario de las materias nocturnas que pasan a la mañana por el momento. También nos dijeron que todas nuestras diligencias debemos hacerlas durante el día.

-Con esa discapacidad, no es para menos ¿A dónde te diriges?

-A mi casa. Mi hermana está de turno. Yo acabo de terminar el mío.

-No deberías estar a esta hora sola en la calle, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ti.

-¿Qué se hace? No puedo estar mano sobre mano... mientras mi hermana se desloma trabajando.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rubiela Emperatriz. Todos me llaman Rubí. ¿Puede hacerme un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-Acompañarme a mi casa.

Al verla así, tan desvalida, pero a la vez tan valiente, dijo enternecido.

-Será un placer...

En el camino, Barry le preguntó algo más sobre su vida, le había impresionado la chica y no iba a esperar que ella le dijera todo, no parecía ser del tipo de mujer que le contaba su vida a un desconocido.

-¿Vives con tus padres?

-Mis padres murieron hace tiempo. Soy panameña en el exilio.

-¿Panamá?

-Allí me ocurrió este accidente. Yo fui Casco Alado y soy parte del programa de Acción Afirmativa.

-Entiendo.

-Me van a poner a trabajar en un precinto, posiblemente el mismo donde está mi hermana. En el Laboratorio de Criminalística. Mañana tengo la reunión.

-Tienes un nombre hermoso.

-Ya llegué, aquí es...

¿Cómo sabes dónde es tu casa?

Bajo el jacket llevaba el sensor, y se lo mostró. Era un pequeño aparato en forma de radio.

-¿Qué es?

-Un sensor electrónico, pero lo llamo mi bastón blanco invisible. Me indica donde están los objetos, y si he llegado a casa. Es cómo una computadora en miniatura.

-Asombroso.

Tiene memoria y una cámara automática que identifica en dónde estoy, o a donde voy. Es de gran ayuda. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Barry, Barry Allen.

-Gracias por traerme a casa.

-Es poco, comparado con el gran susto que te hice pasar. Hasta pronto Rubiela cuídate.

-Igual a usted. No es bueno que ande por ahí a medianoche.

Entro en el edificio, que era un sencillo edificio de apartamentos, este se ubicaba dentro del complejo de residencias universitarias cerca de la Ciudadela Salesiana. Abatido por lo que le había dicho Iris, fue a ver a su padre, quien estaba junto a Jake en el hospital.

-Y pensar que la que te rescató fue una chica de Acción Afirmativa. Deseo verla para expresarle mi agradecimiento y ver si la chica es bonita, le estaba diciendo a Jake que ya debe casarse.

-Le dije a papá que es un ángel vestido de mujer.

-Yo me siento el mayor tonto del mundo. Ya conocí a la hermana de tu "angel".

-¿Cómo?

-La conocí, hoy cuando iba al hospital a verte. La confundí con un invasor y le pedí que me llevara a ver a Pike.

-¿Tú estás loco, o te haces, Barry? La venganza no es nada buena, casi perdemos a Jake si no hubiera sido por esa muchacha. Déjale eso a los demás.

-Papá, ¿No puedes imaginarte por un instante, lo que puede pasarle a la hermana de esa muchacha? Acabo de verla, es muy bonita, frágil y más joven que Iris, para colmo es discapacitada. Si ellos quisieran joderla, sólo tendrían que secuestrarla cosa que sería harto fácil por su ceguera. Si yo la confundí para luego sentirme como un idiota, qué crees que harán ellos. De los labios de ella escuché que los crímenes sexuales han aumentado, o sea que estos invasores no sólo roban sino que violan y estupran. Hay que hacer algo, detenerlos antes de que lleguen a ellas.

Salió malhumorado, del hospital y fue a su apartamento, a sacar al perro, pero este se le escapó haciéndolo caer y lastimarse una pierna, y fue a ver a Cristina.

-¿Allen, qué haces por aquí?

-Buscaba a mi perro. Me mordió por ir detrás de una aventura galante, ya sabes como són los animales.

-¿Hay algo más?

-Sí, confundí a una discapacitada con un invasor. Una alumna de la Ciudadela.

-¿Cómo se llama esa chica?

-Rubiela. ¿La conoces?

-Sí, el sensor que carga lo patentó mi esposo. Ella es la única que tiene ese tipo de aparato, que está en período de prueba. Fue lo único que pudo hacer mi marido antes de...- y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Es la hermana de la chica que salvó a mi hermano.

-Parece... que estás en un gran problema.

-Me siento como un idiota. Ella me disculpó, dice que la neurosis que tiene todo el mundo con esa gente, hace que todos vean visiones y enemigos donde no están.

-Tiene sentido del humor.

-Aunque me confundió con un violador.

-Era de imaginarse, esa gente mata y roba, sino que también estupra. No la culpo. Pike le permite a su gente toda clase de atropellos.

-¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

-Seguro... Vamos.

Barry se acordó de pronto de Rubiela y de su carita, cuando en su apartamento lo esperaba Iris, metida en su cama desnuda.

-Iris ¿Qué significa esto?

-Lo he considerado, Barry, ahora que estuviste cerca de perder a tu hermano, no veo por qué tenemos que separarnos... - se acercó a él envuelta seductivamente en una sábana, acariciándole el pecho- yo puedo ayudarte a descargar ese dolor.

-Mira, lo estuve pensando, y tienes razón. Somos muy jóvenes para casarnos. Prometo no volver a hablarte de eso hasta que te sientas preparada.

Barry se acercó, verla así, lo excitaba sobremanera y la chica sabía como manejar sus encantos para tenerlo rendido a sus pies. Ella sentía la misma expectación sensual y excitación que él, lo deseaba con intensidad. Sus brazos le rodearon el cuello y sus bocas se encontraron ávidas, sensuales, comenzaron a quitarse las ropas. En ese momento, a Barry se le olvidó la cara de Rubiela por corresponder a la pasión de Iris.

Katia esperaba a su hermana. Desde que salvó a su jefe, sentía que en cualquier momento le iban a secuestrar a Rubiela. Escuchó la llave en la puerta del zaguán. Y cojeando llegó a la puerta. Era su hermana, muy pálida y agitada por el susto acabado de pasar.

-¿Qué pasó que llegaste tan tarde? Vienes agitada y pálida.

-Me ocurrió algo extraño.

-¿Qué? Me tienes en ascuas.

-¿Qué diría si te dijera que me encontré con un loco que me confundió con un invasor?

-¿Te pasó algo con él? ¿Estás bien?

-No me hizo nada. Pero pasé un buen susto. Lo que me salvó fue que vio mi cartera, mi identificación y los otros carnets del programa de discapacitados y de Luz de Redención. Me había quitado el reloj, la cartera, la pulsera, la cadena con la medalla de Don Bosco, los aretes, todo para que no me fuera a violar.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama?

-Sí. Se llama Barry Allen.

-¿Dijiste Barry Allen?

-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

-Es el hermano de mi jefe. Le salvé ayer de que el jefe de los Invasores lo matara. Yo sabía que eso iba a pasar... Rubi, temo que lo que hice te vaya a afectar.

-No te apures, creo que le gusté... Además, creo que es un atleta o algo así, por que mi sensor registro una velocidad de más de 100 km/hr.

-Extraño, aunque no me parece anormal, su hermano tiene cuerpo de fisicoculturista.

-Cuándo supo que yo era ciega, se disculpó, pasó una vergüenza mayúscula. Le dije que no importaba, que ahora todos andan "neurasténicos" con esos invasores que ya todos ven visiones.

-Hablando de crímenes, tienen una plaza, no vas para el 911 como yo. Hablaron con Garfield.

-¿Qué les dijo?

-Al principio se puso reacio, pero luego aceptó. Vas para la recepción del Departamento de Criminalística, concretamente en el laboratorio.

-Me imagino quién está allá.

-Hay dos encargados del laboratorio. Allí trabaja el hermano de mi jefe.

-¿Es soltero?

-Hasta dónde sé, ambos lo son. Barry estuvo de novio con una pintora, pero lo dejó por posesivo. Y no es raro que un hombre lo sea, pero yo creo que no le quería lo suficiente como para asumir la responsabilidad de un matrimonio.

-Ya veo. ¿Es guapo?

-Un hombre así te haría bien, hermana. Es muy apuesto... Moreno, alto, y muy guapo. Un tipo que no pasa inadvertido.

-Ojalá no hubiera perdido la vista.

-Creo que le gustarás cuando te vea. Y en cuanto a tu discapacidad, no creo que le importe mucho.

Al día siguiente, al llegar al precinto con Maryland, el jefe Garfield la llevó a los laboratorios. Allí estaba Julio y Barry quién no ocultó, su sorpresa al ver a la nueva recepcionista. Con razón el teléfono Braille, la computadora con voz, y la papelería en Braille.

Si con su ropa civil estaba hermosa y juvenil, con el uniforme de policía, estaba mucho más bella. El Capitán Garfield llegó con la jefe de Luz de Redención, y la encargada de Asuntos Hispanoamericanos.

-Barry, Julio, después de lo que hablamos en la reunión de ayer, les traigo a su nueva compañera. Esta es la oficial Rubiela Navas, trabajará en la recepción del Laboratorio.

Barry se acercó para verla, era la misma chica, sólo que no tenía esa apariencia desamparada de esa noche. Era una mujer muy bella aunque esos ojos no tenían vida. Cabello negro, ojos negros, figura armoniosa, sonrió seductor.

-No sonrías así, Barry. – Lo reprendió el Capitán- No puede verte.

-¿Cómo estás Rubiela?

-¿Usted otra vez? Es demasiada coincidencia.

-¿Se conocen ustedes?

-Es un poco largo de explicar. Anoche salí, después de lo ocurrido con Jake, y la vi, vestida de negro, como los Invasores, la segui e interrogué, pero me equivoqué, y la acompañé a su casa. Por eso, me siento avergonzado, por que se trata de la hermana de la oficial que salvó a mi hermano.

-Eso es muy poco inteligente, Barry.

-Me siento como el mayor tonto de este mundo.

-Hasta anoche me enteré de lo que hizo mi hermana, puesto que pasé todo el día arreglando los papeles en la Ciudadela. Fue cuando me siguió, interrogó y como sabemos, los crímenes sexuales se incrementaron así que pense que él quería... le entregue mi cartera y todo lo que llevaba de valor encima, para que me dejase tranquila. Así fue como supo que yo era invidente.

Barry se sintió aliviado, había obviado el detalle de la velocidad. Aunque Julio dijo convencido...

-A quién escuchó, posiblemente fue Flash, es la noticia del día en los periódicos. Él pudo confundirse.

-Entre Julio y yo te explicaremos lo que no sepas. No tengas miedo de preguntar.

-Gracias. Ojala pudiera verlos...

-¿Fue un accidente?

-Un desafortunado accidente de guerra. La invasión a Panamá.

Uno de los secuaces de Pike deserta y lo asesinan. La mujer que acompaña a Pike le dice, molesta.

-No tenías que matarlo.

-Hay que tomar precauciones, sabía demasiado... y me estorbaba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Pienso dar el gran golpe... Este fin de semana iremos a la prisión de ciudad central. Sacaremos a todos los delincuentes, comenzaremos a desencadenar una ola de crímenes, Ciudad Central caerá en nuestro poder...

-Me asustas.-

-¿Qué supiste de la... entrometida que me quitó el placer de matar a Jake?

-Tengo una sorpresita. Tiene una hermana, ambas fueron Cascos Alados, por eso la vapuleada que te dio, Maryland Ainsworth las entrenó y les ha conseguido empleos y estudios. Tiene 28 años y la hermanita 24 aunque tiene algo que puede favorecerte... Es discapacitada.

-¿Qué tipo de discapacidad?

-Aparentemente sufrió un accidente de guerra y quedó ciega. Aunque si la hermanita con la cojera que tiene casi te desbarata, la hermanita puede con su ceguera darte un susto. Según se son chicas entrenadas como soldados.

-No soy un cobarde para que una mujer me ponga a pedir clemencia en el piso.

-No, pero con los golpes que recibiste de Katia Karina, que así se llama, es para que no subestimes a las mujeres.

Esa tarde, Rubiela fue al laboratorio Axton para recoger su nuevo detector, acondicionado para su trabajo en el Laboratorio. Este sensor también tenía una alarma que comunicaba con el departamento de Policía, en caso de que ella estuviera en peligro. , Barry pidió también que le pusieran un sensor para poder protegerla en caso de que algún invasor la atrapase. En ese momento que llegaba estaba Barry allí.

-¿Rubiela? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo...

-Recuerdas lo que te conté la otra noche, bueno en ella es que sé esta probando el sensor para invidentes que patentó mi esposo.

-De tener éxito ¿Qué se hará?

-Se harán arreglos para que una compañía se encargue de la fabricación de los mismos. Será de gran ayuda para los invidentes y no tendrán que usar ni perros lazarillos ni el bastón blanco que pregona a los cuatro vientos su condición.

-Creí que yo era tu único paciente.

-No, ella también. Y antes de que aparecieras tú.

Al salir, Rubiela le dijo cuando se ofreció a llevarla a la Ciudadela.

-Descuide, por mí, usted nunca estuvo en este lugar.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí?- dijo Barry tomándole las manos.

Aunque Rubiela era ciega, ella sentía la intensidad de la mirada de Barry sobre ella, sintió una emoción indescriptible.

-No lo sé. Cuando lo sepa, se lo diré, teniente.

Julio al saber lo ocurrido, ya que él sabía quién era Flash, meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro. Jake era evidente que Katia lo había flechado sin remedio, y Barry iba por el mismo camino.

-Rubiela es una cieguita muy enigmática. Y bastante bonita.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Parece que escondiera algo. Es muy misteriosa.

-No sé con qué clase de mujer estoy tratando.

-Por primera vez en mi vida, siento que estoy fuera de balance. Generalmente, yo era quien me aproximaba, pero con Rubiela, es distinto.

-Rubiela es diferente a Iris. Estoy seguro que te hubiese dicho que sí a ojos cerrados, si hubiera estado en la situación de ella. Y no por que esté de por medio la famosa tarjeta verde.

-Le pregunté por qué ella hacía esto y me respondió con una sencillez encantadora que no sabía, pero que en cuanto lo supiera me lo diría. Me encanta, Julio, y no me atrevo a decírselo.

-Yo te lo advertí, las latinas tienen su feeling, tienen fama de ser muy sensuales y ardientes, aunque no lo den a entender. Y las de su patria tienen fama de ser muy valientes. Esa parece ser de las que cuando ama, ama demasiado.

Barry sonrió con picardía, el no era precisamente un santo en ese aspecto. Rubiela era deliciosamente sencilla, ingenua, poco experimentada y podría apostarlo tenía un sexo limpio, puro e intocado, esperando al hombre que dejara huellas en él.

Esa noche todo en Ciudad Central estaba en calma. Pero Rubiela no lo estaba, y como estaba a solas en la recepción del laboratorio le preguntó a Marisa Durán, colombiana que también trabajaba en la recepción de laboratorio, cómo era Barry físicamente.

-¿Para qué quieres saber como es él?

-He escuchado cada cuento raro de él.

-¿De qué? ¿Qué el es Flash?

-No, y si lo fuera no me extrañaría.

-Sobre sus amoríos. Dicen que es muy serio en eso.

-Allí si te dijeron la verdad. ¡Cómo te parece que estuvo enamorado de una pintora pero esta lo dejó por posesivo.

-O por que no le quería, dirás.

-Excelente deducción, amiga. No ves, pero esa intuición tuya viaja a la velocidad de la luz.

-Ojalá pudiera verlo, para saber lo que me dicen de su físico. Katy me dijo que era alto, moreno y muy apuesto.

-Ése Barry está como le da la gana. –Suspiró Marisa. –Es alto, cabello negro, ojos negros que lo mismo miran frío y duro como la obsidiana, a como pueden ser sensuales, ardientes y provocadores, como decía Bécquer acarician y besan con la mirada. Y cuando sonríe, hay que verlo.

-¿Has visto alguna vez como me mira?

-Sí, de hecho hoy. Chica, ya quisiera tener tu suerte, te miraba con unos ojitos de lo más tiernos. Y así mira su hermano a tu hermanita.

-¿De cuerpo?

-Ay hija, para qué te quieres alterar en seco... Tiene cuerpo de fisicoculturista... En el gimnasio las chicas por poco se desmayan cuando lo ven en ropa de deporte y al hermano ni se diga.

-Ya veo.

-Tú querías saber, chille comadre que esta usted cogía. Flash es igualito, aunque su tono de voz es más madura, como si fuera mayor. Y se dice que te vio y también quedó que no se saca tu imagen de la cabeza... vas a tener que decirme con qué te bañas o que ritual de magia blanca haces para que se me pegue uno parecido.

-No sabía que creyeras en brujería.

-Dicen que los brujos no existen, pero de que los hay, los hay.

Barry en ese momento, interrogaba a su hermano sobre Rubiela. Como él trataba con Katia, seguramente sabría algo sobre ella.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de ese repentino interés?

-El mismo que tienes tú por Katia Karina.

-Bueno, su hermana me ha contado que ambas fueron Cascos Alados, que tuvieron que entrar en ese cuerpo por problemas familiares y no quiere hablar de los mismos, pero sospecho que la ceguera de Rubiela tiene que ver con esos problemas.

-No me sirve de mucho.

-Katia no habla sobre su pasado. Aunque Rubiela es ciega, yo veo una gran tristeza en sus ojos, y en su mirada. Igual tristeza veo en los ojos de Katia.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No sé. Intuyo que detrás de esos ojos sin luz hay una gran tragedia.

-¿Tiene novio?

-Ni Katia ni Rubiela han dejado nada en su patria que comprometa sus corazones. Ambas están dedicadas a estudiar. No tienen intereses sentimentales.

-Gracias, hermano. Veo que vamos por el mismo derrotero.

-¿Qué hay sobre los análisis que te están haciendo después del accidente?

Aún no me los entregan.

Una alarma suena en ese momento, piden a todas las unidades de policía que se presenten a la Cárcel Estatal. En ese momento Rubiela también la oye.

-Me voy, creo que me necesitan.

-¿Qué vas a hacer allá? No seas tonta, déjale eso a tu hermana.

-No se abandona a un ser querido en un momento de necesidad.

-Te van a secuestrar, recuerda que Pike se la tiene jurada a tu hermana desde que impidió que matara al Jefe Allen.

-Seré ciega, pero no manca, ni renca. Si Kat con su cojera pudo dominarlo, yo también podré. Deséame suerte.

Marisa la vio irse con el corazón en la boca. Se rascó la cabeza.

-Panamá, sigue dando dolores de cabeza...

Barry aun no sabía el alcance de sus poderes ni si los podría controlar. Pero a pesar de eso, atendió al llamado. Cristina le había dicho que su organismo podría sufrir un serio desgaste.

-Debo correr ese riesgo.

Y se llevó la llave del auto para que Cristina no lo siguiera, pero le esperaban problemas serios, a pesar de que Rubiela estaba allí. El lugar estaba lleno de policías y no podían controlar el lugar, que estaba incendiado y se hablaban de varios heridos y muertos. Pike había abierto las celdas y tenían a varios rehenes. Flash fue al encuentro de Pike, mientras Kat, en el grupo antiterror, empezó a disparar las bombas lacrimógenas y todos tuvieron que salir de allí

-Rubí, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo también tengo intereses que defender, hermanita.

-¿Barry?

-Sí. Aunque no quieras, estoy aquí para defenderlo.

-Vamos, creo que nos necesitan –le dio un revólver calibre nueve – No tengo que decirte como usarlo, Alicia nos enseñó.

-Vamos, ellos están adentro.

Entraron a la cárcel. Entre el humo, las llamas y el correr de la gente, les recordó el veinte de diciembre de 1989. Rubiela y Katia, a quien le habían puesto el mote de la "muñeca brava" tenían un mismo pensamiento, salvar a Jake y a Barry. No les fue difícil pues Pike tenía a ambos acorralados...

-Te mataré, a tí a y al traidor de tu hermano... Solo me falta la entrometida que me impidió matarte, pero a ella le reservo trato especial – y rió a carcajadas.

-¿Me hablabas, cobarde?

Katia empezó a disparar, desde donde estaba. Pike agarro a Jake por el cuello, y le gritó.

-Baja, tu arma, muñeca brava, sino quieres que lo mate.

Rubiela, que aún no había sido vista, se deslizó subrepticiamente detrás de Pike...

-Eso... me voy a divertir mucho contigo... y con tu hermanita...

Rubiela sintió que Barry, Jake y la misma Katia, estaban en peligro y dependían de lo que ella hiciera... Si pensaba que su discapacidad era impedimento para salvar al único familiar que tenía se equivocaba. Cale colocó el cargador al revólver. Estaba dispuesta a rifársela, con ayuda de su sensor.

Apuntó escuchando los pitidos de su sensor, que le indicaba quienes estaban cerca y cuáles estaban lejos. Y soltó un disparo que le hizo caer de la mano el arma, segundo que Kat aprovechó asestándole un disparo en el hombro.

-Aaggh!

-No vuelvas a meterte con una inocente... Conmigo metete todo lo que quieras pero a ella no me la tocas... Entrégate... no quiero matarte...

-¡Nunca!

Flash se incorporó y le empezó a pegar, sus poderes especiales habían revivido después del desgaste que había tenido, y Pike, al verse en desventaja huyó, pero no sin llevarse tres balas, una en el hombro y dos en la pierna que Rubiela le había asestado.

-Matalo, se escapa...

-Déjalo, Rubiela, tendrás una mejor ocasión.

Jake se incorporó reconociendo a ambas muchachas... sobre todo a la elegida de su corazón.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Navas?

-Sabía que necesitaría apoyo. No estaba sola. –Señaló a Rubiela- Ella vino conmigo.

-Con que tú eres la mentada Rubiela.

-Sí, teniente... Yo soy la hermana de Katia. La que su hermano confundió.

-Y el ángel que le salvó la vida...

-Vine a ver en qué podía ayudar... aunque no soy de mucha ayuda.

-No digas eso, le asestaste dos cometazos en la pierna. Dudo que llegue lejos, con tres heridas. –Dijo- Tienes una puntería temible, y eso que no ves.

-Eso se lo debo a Alicia Altamirano. Ella nos enseñó a disparar en la oscuridad y con los ojos vendados.

-Fue un disparate que vinieras, pudo haberte secuestrado o algo peor.

-Bueno, ya vieron que no me voy a vender barata. Le he dado una muestra de lo que soy capaz sin ojos. Mas disparate fue lo que hizo, dado lo que le dijo la Doctora Mc Bain.

-Vamonos. Pongámoslas en lugar seguro y vamos por él.

-Ni lo piensen, si van a buscarlo, nosotras iremos también.

-Estuve a punto de hacerte daño una vez, Rubiela. No pienso repetir mi error.

Las llevó hasta ponerlas en lugar seguro... Jake y Barry fueron a buscar a Pike.

-Si no regresamos a las ocho, llamen a Garfield.

-¿Están seguros de lo que están haciendo?

Barry tuvo que contenerse para no besar los labios de Rubiela, y su hermano se sentía en idéntico predicamento, aunque lo hizo ligeramente. Kat se sorprendió al sentir el roce leve de los labios de Jake en los suyos.

-Estaremos bien, quédense aquí.

Y se fueron, dejando un viento suave que despeinó los cabellos de Rubiela. Katia miró a su hermana. Los hermanos Allen tenían algo que no sabían definir, y le asustaba, por que si ella que ya tenía unas cuantas horas de vuelo por delante, se veía a gatas con Jake, Rubiela, que tenía menos experiencia que ella, estaba en más desventaja.

-Te da miedo pensar que me enamore de Barry.

-No, solo que es más jugado que tú. Temo que te lastime.

-No creo que lo haga, parece ser bastante serio en amores.

Al llegar donde estaba Pike, este estaba en serios problemas. Ya que estaba herido, prefirió huir del lugar donde se escondía. Pero, antes de irse, incendió el lugar. Cuando llegaron Jake y Barry el lugar estaba convertido en una inmensa humareda. Y la gente salía despavorida.

-En este lugar nunca lo vamos a encontrar. Esto va a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Yo estoy preocupado por las chicas. Conciéndolas como las conocemos, no dudamos que nos hayan seguido.

Sólo tenían algunos minutos para salir, cosa que Flash redujo a cinco segundos. Se cambió y en ese preciso momento ambos fueron a buscar a las chicas, encontrándolas a la entrada de la guarida.

-Sabía que vendrían... Corran, esto va a explotar...

No había terminado de hablar, cuando una explosión los hizo arrojarse al suelo. Kat protegió a su hermana con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- chilló Rubiela, asustada.

-Tranquila, criatura... - dijo su hermana abrazándola- Todo está bien.

-¿Barry? ¡Él estaba adentro!

-Aquí estoy, afortunadamente pude salir antes de que explotara. Jake está conmigo.

En eso llegaron los bomberos y el Capitán Garfield con refuerzos. Habían varios heridos y numerosos muertos, entre esos criminales peligrosos que habían escapado de la prisión cuando Pike asestó el golpe.

-Para ser tu primera misión, te has portado muy valiente.

-Gracias, capitán.

-Y usted también, Katia. Considero seriamente que vaya a estudiar a la Escuela de Detectives que tiene el Departamento de Policía.

-Eso sería un honor...

-Ve a la oficina para que hablemos sobre eso mañana. Jake, creo que pronto van a tener una detective en el grupo antiterror.

Alma llegó en ese momento, y vio a Rubiela. Ella estaba en la ambulancia y los paramédicos estaban atendiéndola.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada, vine a ver si podía ayudar a mi hermana.

-Y lo hiciste muy bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mareada y algo asustada. Flash estaba allí, casi lo matan.

-¿Qué hacías con ese revólver?

-Creí que debía llevar algo para defenderme en caso de que me fuera mal.

-O le fuera mal a Flash.

-Si, hubo un momento en que lo usé, a pesar de mi discapacidad, le disparé a Pike y lo herí en una pierna y Kat lo hirió en un hombro.

Alma se dio cuenta que algo había entre los cuatro. Rubiela necesitaba a un hombre a su lado, para que le ayudara con su discapacidad.

Al día siguiente, Julio y Marisa le hicieron bulla a Rubiela cuando llegó a la recepción del Laboratorio, y allí estaba Barry.

-Vaya, vaya... llegó la heroína del día.

-Vamos, no es para tanto... Es una cosa cotidiana...

-Flash te debe la vida... Cuidado, tal vez trate de agradecértelo.

-Hablando de agradecimientos... ¿Ya te dieron los boletos del baile de la Ciudadela?

-Sí, me dieron dos. No conozco a nadie aquí y para colmos debo llevar pareja.

-Si necesitas con quien ir, yo estoy disponible para acompañarte, Rubí. ¿Cuándo es?

-El sábado próximo. Tal vez a Kat le den los suyos.

-Mi hermano no se negará a ir. Tiene tiempo que no va a ningún lado a divertirse.

Rubiela se sonrojó. Barry leyó el boleto... El tema de ese año sería el recrear la Viena de inicios del siglo XIX. El vestido era formal y las chicas irían de blanco. A Jake no le gustaba mucho vestirse formal, pero por Katia lo haría.

Ese sábado mientras se arreglaban, Katia le confesó algo a su hermana.

-No salvé a Jake por el gusto, Rubí.

-¿Es que hay algo más?

-Sí. Me agradó desde el momento en que lo ví.

-Ojalá pudiera ver, Kat. Yo creo que siento lo mismo por Barry.

-Y eres correspondida... Vi como te miraba anoche.

En el fondo, Barry quería recompensarla por haberse arriesgado tanto por él y otro tanto pensaba Jake. Marisa fue a peinar a ambas muchachas.

-Los dos están que se dan cuatro caídas por ustedes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tengo ojos para ver y me he dado cuenta como ambos las miran, y como les sonríen. Pronto comenzarán a asediarlas.

-Ninguna de nosotras es un buen partido para nadie.

-Que ellos sean los que decidan... Ninguna tiene la culpa de lo que pasó en su país.

-Nosotras fuimos echadas de nuestras casas solamente por no estar de acuerdo con ciertas atrocidades. Papá le pegaba a mi madre.

-Lo imagino... Imagino también quién fue el responsable de la ceguera de Rubiela...

-No se ha comprobado.

-Ninguna tiene la culpa ni faltas graves para quedar de ese modo. Además que saben ustedes si en ellos está su felicidad, si son los hombres de su vida.

-Hombres como Jake y Barry no se casan con chicas como yo.

-No se apoquen, ya Barry tuvo bastante con Iris y Jake desde la última novia que tuvo que casi lo filetea en pedacitos, no ha querido involucrarse en nada.

-No sabia.

-La única que lo ha hecho sonreír otra vez, has sido tú Katia.

-Maryland tendrá que saberlo. Recuerdo lo que le dijo a Garfield.

Julio por su parte almorzó con Barry ese mediodía. Y lo vio algo extraño.

-Desde que llegó la panameña, estás extraño.

-Me gusta, Julio. Más que Iris. Creo que puedo llegar a enamorarme profundamente de ella.

-Te ha despertado.

-Sí, me hace sentir cosas que creí olvidadas en mi adolescencia. Es enigmática, inocente, y demasiado hermosa.

-Nunca pensé que ella te gustara.

-Voy a echar mano de todos mis métodos para conquistarla.

-Recuerda que es discapacitada.

-Los invidentes tienen el sentido del tacto muy desarrollado al igual que el del oído.

-No te apresures, es una chica inocente y poco experimentada.

-Sé lo que hago, no creas que voy a seducirla. La quiero para casarme.

El día del baile, Marisa al ver el vestido de ambas se dio cuenta que esa noche habría muchas revelaciones.

-Estoy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Temo un acercamiento de parte de Barry. Imagino que tú también de parte de Jake.

-Sí. Ahora después de estos momentos de dolor y de tristeza, pienso que tal vez es el principio de una era más dichosa.

-Ojalá, hermana. Hace falta un hombre que cuide de nosotras.

-Tú no me has dicho nada de lo que te ha dicho Jake.

-Me he dado cuenta que le atraigo mucho. Yo puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Estoy en franca desventaja.

-Otras bailarían de felicidad en tu lugar.

Parecían dos princesas, a pesar de que una de ellas era ciega. El vestido en cuestión lo escogió Katia que tenía buen gusto y encargo dos vestidos iguales. Tenía un escote en forma de corazón y mangas sencillas y la falta era de línea A. Sólo faltaba la diadema y el collar.

-Te ves preciosa hermanita.

-Si mamá nos viera en este momento- los ojos de Rubiela se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ella nos ve desde el cielo.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Tienes miedo de Barry, verdad?

-Sí, sé que le gusto, lo puedo sentir.

Barry estaba impresionante con su tuxedo al igual que su hermano. Ambos se miraron.

-Hoy sabremos que clase de mujeres son Katia y Rubiela.

La sala de bailes de la Ciudadela había sido decorada como los salones de principios de siglo en Viena, donde se bailaba al ritmo de los valses de Johann Strauss1

Allí todos los parejos de las chicas eran policías o reclutas de la Academia. Barry se encontró allí a Julio y a Marisa.

-No esperaba encontrármelos aquí.

-Yo estudio en la Ciudadela, además dónde iba a hallar pareja para el baile con la premura que lo pidieron.

-Yo espero no pisarla. No recuerdo como se baila un vals desde que mi hermana cumplió quince años.

-Yo nunca he bailado uno.

Había que formar una fila delante de una escalera de caracol, por donde bajarían las chicas que habían confirmado su asistencia a dicho baile. Los acompañantes debían estar abajo, y un búcaro con un precioso bouquet de botones de rosas esperaba a las jóvenes.

-No tengo que decírselo. Están de tomarles una foto.

-Lo sé, las chicas del precinto se desmayarían al vernos- rió Jake divertido- Aunque las que queremos que se desmayen tal vez no lo hagan.

-Parece que van en serio, eh.

-Sí, muy en serio, tanto así que si llego a enterarme de que esa ceguera es temporal, espero a que se cure de ella para proponerle matrimonio.

-Barry, esas son palabras mayores.

-Quiero saber él por qué de la tristeza en esos ojos tan hermosos.

-¿Por donde piensas empezar?

-Los archivos de los Cascos Alados.

-Van bien encaminados, por que lo que vimos de Rubiela y de Katia, no es de simples oficiales administrativas.

-¿Creen que resulte'

-Usaré todos mis métodos.

Al iniciarse todos le sonrieron a sus parejas. Barry no perdió la oportunidad para sonreírle a Rubiela, aunque sabía que no veía.

-Te haces a la ilusión de que te ve.

-Está hermosísima. Creo que esta noche va a ser una de las más importantes de mi vida.

-Barry, desde que llegó ella, te has dedicado por completo a ella.

-Igual Jake, no tiene ojos más que para Katia.

-No más citas a ciegas.

-Está bien, pero anda con cuidado.

Grecia por su parte estaba contenta, ella era la asistente de la encargada de Asuntos Latinoamericanos de la Ciudadela.

-Se han adaptado muy bien.

-Así es.

-No sé como están solteras si son tan lindas. Espero que los hermanos Allen las tomen en serio.

-No creo que Jake, con el último susto que le dieron, quiera buscarse líos con locas.

-Yo creo que no le quedaron mas ganas de buscar chicas en technicolor.

-Katia es una chica sencilla, una buena muchacha.

-Igual la cieguita. Barry se cae por ella.

Al bajar las escaleras, Barry se adelantó para ayudarla al igual que Jake que le dio un botón de rosa a Katia.

-Parecen dos princesas, somos los hombres más afortunados del baile.

-Sé perfectamente que todas están lindas, pero ellas más que todas.

Comenzó el baile con el Danubio Azul y el salón quedó a oscuras se prendieron los candelabros y Barry rodeó aquella cintura frágil y fina. Rubiela sintió algo extraño al sentir el cuerpo del hombre acomodarse suavemente en el suyo . Nunca la dejaron tener novio, pero sentía que Barry no iba a ser como los demás.

Barry al sentir su cuerpo frágil y cálido, en el suyo sintió un deseo de protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera dañarla, de entregarse a ella y amarla tiernamente.

-¿Aprieto demasiado?

-No, está bien así.

Barry sintió que aquel momento no debía terminar. Se sentía bien junto a ella, quería sentir más. La música, la penumbra, lo hacía sentirse extraño. Y ella temblaba en sus brazos. Ella sentía el aroma de la colonia que usaba, sentía también su respiración en el oído.

Katia también estaba pasando por lo mismo, solo que sentía los labios de él en su oído. Y aquellos brazos fuertes en su cintura.

-¿De dónde sacaría Rubiela semejante monumento?

-Ambos son dos papis, veo mal parada a Kat y a Rubí.

-Es una lastima que Rubiela no vea.

Empezó a fijarse en esa respiración acompasada y en esos brazos que la sostenían durante el vals. Al terminar y acercarse a la mesa de las bebidas, Barry le dijo:

-Para ser discapacitada bailas muy bien.

-Gracias.

Barry estudió aquella figura, realmente era una mujer hermosa que bien podría eclipsar a su ex novia. Y Kat también era una morena preciosa que su hermano podría sentirse orgulloso de acompañaren esa fiesta.

Comenzaron las piezas de música latina, campo en que Rubiela sabía bailar tan bien como su hermana Katia, ayer estaba temerosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero ahora agradecía que Barry fuese su pareja. Él había aprendido a bailar salsa y merengue por haber hecho parte de su servicio militar en la base de Palmerola en Honduras y en Puerto Rico en Viéques.

-Bailas muy bien, a pesar de no ser un ritmo que dominas.

-Aprendí en Honduras y Puerto Rico, en Filipinas también se baila. Hay que saber de todo.

-Vamos a la terraza, hace calor.

-Vamos.

Salieron a la terraza Rubiela aspiro el aire fresco con deleite.

-Huele a rosas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una persona invidente debe usar los sentidos que le quedan, para compensar las desventajas que produce el no contar con la vista.

-Y el tacto- dijo con voz un tanto seductora- Aun no entiendo por que no has intentado tocarme la cara.

-No me atrevo. Temo despertar algo que después no sabré manejar o si lo sé puede cambiar mi vida en un segundo.

Se le acercó y observó su cara... Morena con ojos grandes, que en su día debieron ser expresivos y muy luminosos. Ahora esos ojos no tenían más la luz, no tenían vida...

-Eres muy hermosa... ¿Lo sabías?

Rubiela al oír aquel elogio, sintió calor en sus mejillas. No estaba acostumbrada a los piropos de un hombre, y menos de un hombre que era el suspiro de todas las mujeres en el precinto.

-No diga eso, por favor...

-Para qué ocultar lo que es cierto... Eres una mujer muy bella, y me siento muy atraído por tí.

-Es muy apresurado... ni siquiera me conoce bien.

-Te digo lo que siento. Hay algo en tí que no encontré en otras, ni siquiera en Iris. Eres muy bella y muy misteriosa.

Sintió que él se le acercaba y le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. Podía sentir su respiración, y su corazón se aceleró. Sabía que intentaría besarla. Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo sintió los labios de él tomando tiernamente los suyos.

Fue un momento de desconcierto, pero el tierno ritmo que él inició hizo que Rubiela se recostara suavemente en el pecho del hombre. Un beso que jamás olvidaría por años que viviese.

-Estás muy tensa-murmuró sin dejar de besarla-¿es que no te gusta que te besen y abracen?

-Nunca me han besado- musitó Rubiela –No he tenido un novio que lo haga.

-¿Y ahora qué sientes?

-No sé... definirlo.

Barry siguió besándola y sintiendo ese cuerpo tierno en el suyo, temblaba y se daba cuenta de que era el primero en todo. Y le daba placer darse cuenta de encontrarse con las primicias de un amor que se le antojaba cálido, fresco, inocente y muy sensual.

Sintió ternura de escucharla confesar su inocencia en asuntos de amores y de sexo. El baile acabó bien y Rubiela regresó a casa con su hermana.

-Vi que Barry te miraba de una forma bastante romántica.

-Me besó, imagino que Jake hizo lo mismo contigo.

-Sí, creo que me he enamorado de él y que soy correspondida.

-No lo dices muy contenta.

-Cuando vine a este país, no pensé en que iba a encontrar el amor.

-Yo tampoco pensé que alguien me querría con esta... discapacidad.

-Bueno, Maryland nos lo dijo.

Al llegar a casa, Barry le confesó a su hermano lo que hizo con Rubiela y también él hizo lo mismo con Katia.

-Bueno al paso que vamos, hermano, creo que pronto les vamos a dar nietos a papá.

-Le diste un beso a Katia.

-Sí, y me encantó su inocencia. De casarme con ella la voy a disfrutar mucho.

-También yo hice lo mismo con Rubiela. Y sí, es tan inocente como su hermana. Ella si me haría olvidar el rechazo de Iris.

-¿Te gusta, verdad?

-Sí, no voy a negarlo. Cada día me gusta más, pero es tan misteriosa... Algún día descubriré su enigma.

Una noticia que impactó a todo el mundo en Ciudad Central fue el juicio y posterior condena a muerte del cantante y compositor de jazz Wayne Cantrell. El motivo... El asesinato de su esposa la también cantante Linda Scott.

-Ya hoy dictaron sentencia en el caso de Wayne Cantrell. Parece que lo van a condenar a muerte.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Dicen que mató a su esposa, pero lo extraño de este caso es que hasta el momento el cadáver de Linda y el arma homicida no ha sido encontrado y la muchacha que se dice estaba con Wayne cuando eso pasó tampoco la encuentran.

-Entonces no hay caso. No hay pruebas, además quien acusa tiene la obligación de probar la acusación.

-No lo creas tan simple, Rubiela. Eso pasará tal vez en la legislación de tu país, pero en la nuestra no.

-O sea que se condena sin pruebas, testigos ni nada. Cada vez entiendo menos este sistema de justicia. No hay codificación y todo se hace a través de precedentes.

-Ustedes siguen el sistema español que es copiado del francés y esta deriva hacia el Codex Romano. ¿No es así?

-Sí, nuestra codificación sale del sistema español y el sistema francés, que tienen como padres del Corpus Iuris Civilis Justinianeo.

-¿Quién quedó a cargo del club nocturno que regentaba?

-Dice que su hermano. Julio cree a pie juntillas que Cantrell es inocente.

-Pues a mí también me ha dado por dudar de ese fallo, no hay cadáver, no hay arma homicida y mucho menos la coartada. ¿En qué pilar se sustenta ese caso?

Barry al escucharla se dio cuanta de que tenía una rápida inteligencia y claridad de razón.

-¿Qué han dicho los testigos?

-Parece que los testigos dijeron que había continuas discusiones entre Wayne y Linda, y que ella quería hacer un disco como solista, a él no le gustaba la idea por aquello del dueto y la pareja. Y como era él quien manejaba la carrera de Linda quizás temía que ella se buscara otro manejador.

-Me huele que allí hay plata de por medio.

-Dicen que la noche que ocurrió el crimen, ellos discutieron por lo mismo, y ella se fue enfadada, según las declaraciones de él, estuvo con una muchacha que formaba parte de los coros del grupo, Susana Stone.

-Esa es la que no aparece por ningún lado. Como dice el Mercader de Venecia, algo podrido huele en Dinamarca.

Barry sonrió, al escuchar aquello, significaba que había algo que no estaba correcto. Rubiela se volvió hacia él y le dijo.

-Es muy raro que en ese caso falten tantas piezas y aun así lo condenen.

-Yo me lleve un disgusto muy grande por ello, tanto Julio como yo somos fanáticos de Wayne, tengo todos sus discos.

-Yo he escuchado alguna que otra pieza de esa música, pero la encuentro demasiado sofisticada y seductora para mi gusto.

-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta, Rubiela?

Por toda respuesta Rubiela busco algo en la computadora que tenía bocinas para escuchar música y tarjeta de sonido.

Tengo marcado en el pecho

Todos los días y el tiempo

No me deja estar aquí.

Tengo una fe que madura

Que va conmigo y me cura

desde que te conocí

Tengo una huella perdida

entre tu sombra y la mía

que no me deja mentir

Soy una moneda en la fuente

con mi deseo pendiente

Mis ganas de revivir.

Hoy voy a verte de nuevo

voy a envolverme en tu ropa

Susúrrame en tu silencio

Cuando me veas llegar.

Hoy voy a verte de nuevo

voy a alegrar tu tristeza

Vamos a hacer una fiesta para que este amor crezca más.

Al escucharla, Barry sonrió, no sabía que además de ser invidente, y de tener una inteligencia tan admirable también tuviese dotes artísticas. Marisa se le unió en la canción por que ella también la tenía como cantante favorita. Gloria Estefan era cubano-americana, se inició con el grupo Miami Sound Machine, conocidos eran sus éxitos Dr. Beat, Conga, y sus baladas románticas como Me enamoré otra vez, Regresa a Mi, No miraré hacia atrás, y otras que eran las favoritas de Rubiela en su adolescencia, hoy con 24 años le gustaba la canción Hoy, que había bajado de un sitio de Internet.

Al acabar, Barry aplaudió. Era lógico que con esa canción quedaba más que contestada su pregunta. Si mal no se equivocaba, a Rubiela le gustaba la balada pop rítmica de corte romántico.

-Soy romántica cien por ciento, no tengo cura para esa enfermedad.

-Ya veo.

-Y no ha visto nada, hace unos días se bajo todas las canciones del último CD de Gilberto Santarrosa ese de "Que alguien me diga... como se olvida..."

-¿Ese también te gusta?

-Sí, lástima que ni puedo comprar todos los cds que salen en el mercado ni puedo estar bajando canciones de la red.

-Cuando pueda, te regalaré un par.

-Gracias, Barry.

Una llamada misteriosa alertó a Julio acerca de la muerte de Linda y la inocencia de Wayne. Pero, al llegar a la cita encontraron que alguien se les adelantó.

-Muerto.

-Yo fui quién tomó la llamada... No me imaginé que iba a pasar esto.

-parece que lo atraparon cuando habló.

-Que manera más horrible de morir... Con la garganta cortada y varios huesos fracturados. Un asesinato al estilo sicario, lo que le llaman corbata.

-¿No saben quién fue?

-No, solo lo hallaron así. Sin arma, sin cadáver y dos personas desaparecidas ¡Qué enredo!

-¿Piensas darle una mano a Barry en esto?

-No sé si él quiera.

Estaban conversando sobre eso, y Marisa se aventuró a sugerir algo.

-Permite que Rubíela te ayude, después de todo sólo tiene tres semanas de práctica.

-Muy bien- Le dio una copia del expediente- Léelo y me dices lo que encuentras incongruente.

-Está bien. Aunque, por lo que me informó Marisa, el caso está muy mal llevado. Sin evidencia, sin armas, sin cadáver, y sobre todo, sin testigos ni pruebas. Este caso en mi país, le hubiesen dado un sobreseimiento definitivo. Aunque lo peor es las declaraciones de los testigos de la fiscalía que prácticamente llevaron todo el peso de esa sentencia que no tiene pies y mucho menos, cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Yo hice estudios de Derecho, en la Universidad de Panamá. Me convalidaron algunas materias.

-La sentencia fue silla eléctrica, y el plazo se acorta.

-¿Cuándo van a ejecutarlo?

-De hoy en cinco días.

-Otra incongruencia. Muy apresurada esa ejecución es como si... alguien estuviera interesado en que Wayne muriera.

-No lo había pensado.

-Vamos a hacerle una visita al hermano, que por cierto no se como se llama.

-Elliott, creo, pero le dicen Leo. El se encargaba de la contabilidad y de los negocios.

-Wayne era el mago del sax. –Suspiró. – Tiene piezas tan especiales...

-Especiales para poner a una muchacha a temblar, verdad, ¿picarón?

-Sí, pero ya me estoy dando cuenta que si el jazz es especial para una noche especial, una canción romántica como la que escuche ayer, también tiene su encanto.

Rubiela no dijo nada, pero su rostro se sonrojó intensamente, como recordando aquel beso intenso y tierno que le dio en el baile de la Ciudadela hacía un par de semanas atrás.

Marisa, que no era tonta, dedujo que algo debió recordar Rubiela del baile, cuando se sonrojó de ese modo.

-¿A tí te pasó algo en el baile, verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Si hubieras podido verte en un espejo, te darías cuenta. Te pusiste roja como una manzana.

-Está bien, sí me pasó algo. Me besó.

-¿Cómo?

-Me besó. Aún no he tocado su rostro. Quisiera hacerlo pero temo... excitarlo si lo hago.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? No creo que se excite por eso.

-Siento vergüenza y miedo de hacerlo.

-De vergüenza murió un burro en Cartagena, por si no lo sabe, señorita... Hazlo, no tiene nada de malo.

Esta vez Barry fue a ver a Elliott, y llevó a Rubiela.

-¿Cómo estás, Elliott?

-Bien, Barry. Me alegro que hayas venido. Estoy pensando vender el negocio. Este lugar no es le mismo, sin Wayne y Linda. Iban a grabar un disco juntos cuando ocurrió esa desgracia.

Al escucharlo, Rubiela sintió un repentino escalofrío, como si lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera del todo sincero. Dudo si preguntar o no hacerlo.

-¿Cómo ocurrieron los hechos?

-¿Quién es ella, Barry?

-Disculpa, por estar preguntándote como te iba, no la presenté. Es mi compañera en el precinto, la detective Rubiela navas.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Navas- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Olvidaba decirte. Es discpacitada. Invidente.

-Perdón, fui un torpe, - dijo estrechándole el mismo la mano.

-Está disculpado, usted no es adivino- repuso Rubiela con sencillez.

-Esa noche, Linda y Wayne discutieron acremente por lo del disco. Ella quería hacer carrera como solista, pero él no la dejaba. Esto indignó a Wayne que discutió fuertemente con ella y se fue irritada para el hotel. Wayne se quedo con una de las chicas del coro. Se llamaba Susan Stone. Al día siguiente apareció Linda en su automóvil, muerta.

Rubiela se quedó callada. Y si no fuera Linda la que hubiera sido encontrada. Sino otra persona.

-¿Está seguro de que era Linda?

-¿Qué insinúa, Detective?

-Creo que alguien está sumamente interesado en que Wayne muera y no solo eso sino que muera desprestigiado, como un criminal. Ese caso de Wayne me parece que está viciado en todo sentido, no hay cadáver, testigos, y mucha premura en la ejecución, sin contar lo acelerado de dicho juicio... no me gusta, señor Cantrell. Es la verdad.

-Yo mismo reconocí el cadáver de Linda.

-Y al día siguiente, cuando los peritos y el forense fueron a hacer la autopsia, el cadáver desapareció de la morgue. Eso sin contar, que la tal Susan Stone salió huyendo para que no le preguntaran nada. No sé, pero esto huele mal, muy mal.

-Vámonos, Rubiela. Nos veremos después.

-No te pierdas, Barry. Es bueno contar con los amigos de mi hermano.

Al salir, Barry le preguntó a Rubiela de donde salió esa idea.

-Mientras hablaban, note que su tono al hablar de Linda y Wayne no era muy sincero.

-Crees que sea el que esté interesado en que Wayne muera.

-No podría asegurarlo, para eso tendría que estar segura. La suplantación de cadáveres es de vieja data y no me extrañaría para nada que ocurriera.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Busca las huellas de la tal Suzy Stone y compáralas con el cadáver.

-¿Después?

-Esperar a que le podamos enganchar el cascabel al gato. Así sabremos quién mató a Linda que probablemente fue el mismo que le cortó la garganta a Ferris Bluey.

Barry le contó el desempeño de Rubiela delante de Elliott a Julio. Le estaba dando unas sorpresas.

-Recuerda que ella es invidente, tiene los sentidos y la intuición más desarrollada que cualquiera que ve.

-Por lo que veo tiene hasta el cerebro desarrollado.

-Piensa que el cadáver que encontraron no sea el de linda, por que ni siquiera dejaron examinar el mismo.

-Eso se consigue con una exhumación y esa sentencia está muy adelantada para pedir prorroga para una exhumación.

-No creo que sea necesario exhumar ese cadáver.

-Los registros de huellas, creo que podremos dar con los registros de Suzy, y compararlos con los de Linda.

-Ferris era cantante del grupo de Wayne, y él era el informante de Julio.

-Este rompecabezas se enreda más cada vez.

-Si nosotros que somos los expertos no damos con la clave, que esperaremos de los que son los novatos.

-Ni tan novata. Ha visto cosas que yo no he contemplado.

-Rubiela apenas llegó ayer, y ya casi ha dado con la clave, pero si se acercó demasiado, puede correr peligro.

-No dejo de pensarlo, Julio. Y si se acercó demasiado hasta incomodar al que está interesado en hundir a Wayne.

-Corre peligro de que quieran silenciarla.

-La hija de Anayansi te tiene de cabeza.

-Es cierto, en el baile traté de propiciar un acercamiento, pero no pasó de un beso.

-Ya es algo... Por lo menos, has podido acercarte a ella. Creo que será miedo en el fondo. Ella vive entre sombras.

-Es tan diferente a Iris, sinceramente, me da pánico pensar que puedan hacerle daño.

-La verdad, Flash se siente muy solo... y creo que suspira por una compañera.

-Yo creo que se trata de la misma mujer...

-Eso parece. La quiero mucho... Ya sé como besa... Y me encanta.

Marisa se enteraba de la visita que hicieron a Elliott Cantrell.

-¿Crees que sea otra persona?

-Sí, y lo pero del caso, es lo que noté en la voz de Elliott Cantrell, no hay manera de que me lo quite de la cabeza, me temo que el que influyo para que ese juicio fuera un juicio sumarísimo.

-Y si fuera él, con eso que hiciste fue para que el se asuste y vaya detrás de tí.

-Si lo hace, no creo que Flash se quede quieto. De ser cierta tu corazonada ¿A quién enterraron?

-Esa es la incógnita.

Barry llevó la cinta que le dejó Ferris Bluey a Christina, ya que ella tenía mejores equipos para escuchar esa cinta. Y le explicó la teoría de Rubiela.

-Suena al razonamiento de un abogado.

-¿Crees que pueda ser cierto?

-Sí, aunque no lo sabremos hasta ver la cinta. Tenemos menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para evitar que se cometa una injusticia.

-Esto tomará algo de tiempo. ¿Por qué no van tú y ella a dar una vuelta mientras me dedico a revisar esta cinta?

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará ese análisis?

-Unas tres horas.

Salieron del laboratorio. Rubiela iba silenciosa pensando en lo que había oído en el estudio de Cantrell.

-Estoy segura de que el cadáver enterrado, si es que hay algún cadáver en esa tumba, no es el de Linda. Lo extraño es que no dejaron al forense hacer ninguna prueba. Ni dental, ni de las prendas, ni dactilares. Y ni hablar de una radiografía de la cara.

-Ni siquiera la autopsia. Coincido contigo en que esto esta extraño. Elliott dispuso que el entierro fuera con la mayor discreción posible.

-No me gusta. – Meneó la cabeza. – Sospecho que alguien quiere quitar de en medio a los dos.

-¿A Linda y a Wayne?

-Dice un refrán de mi tierra que "El interés rompe el saco" debe haber mucho billete de por medio para que alguien decida quedarse con todo el botín, lo feo de todo es que creo que ya he puesto nervioso a alguien.

-¿De veras crees en eso?

-estoy casi segura.

Estaban solos, y Barry aprovecho para intentar un segundo avance. La mano de Rubiela estaba posada en su hombro y él la tomó suavemente y se la colocó en la mejilla..

-Barry no creo que sea apropiado que...

-Desde hace tiempo tienes ganas de tocarme la cara. Aquí no hay nadie que nos vea- insinuó provocativo.

Aquella mano se poso en su frente y luego recorrió sus cejas, sus ojos... su nariz, mejillas y de último el contorno de sus labios. Se le antojaron suaves húmedos, tiernos, intensamente sensuales... como las bocas que describía tan bien Corin Tellado, la famosa escritora española de novelas rosa. luego recorrió su mentón y su cuello... y se detuvo...

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-Me detengo porque no quiero... provocar algo que no voy a poder saciar.

-Rubiela, si así fuera no tienes por que tener miedo... hoy en día muchas relaciones amorosas empiezan así.

-Yo no sabría que hacer con un hombre... Nunca me dejaron tener un novio.

-Y si me dejaras enseñarte...

Rubiela titubeó. En medio de su ceguera un rayo de luz se deslizó en su corazón herido por tanto desamor, falta de atención, cuidados y cariño. Esa voz, que escuchaba tan suave, tan grave, al mismo tiempo tan tierna, tan cariñosa, tan intensamente sensual. Qué tentación era Barry Allen para ella.

Estaban tan cerca y él la atrajo suavemente a su pecho. Rubiela se acomodó en el cuerpo musculoso y fuerte de él. Y cerró los ojos... y sintió sus besos cálidos, tiernos, intensamente sensuales, sintió que esos brazos la acunaban suavemente, resistirse a aquellos sentimientos que despertaba en su corazón, en su mente, en su cuerpo.

-Rubiela... Me estoy enamorando de tí... quiero tenerte entre mis brazos...

-Barry... por favor...

-Me gustas tanto... – suspiraba... - sé que esto que siento no es un capricho...

-¿Por qué yo?

-No lo sé... he tenido tantas mujeres, que siento un vacío enorme que solo tu inocencia y tu valentía pudieron llenar... Me estoy enamorando de ti, Rubiela... y si sucede, sé que puedo llegar a amarte mucho.

Regresaron al laboratorio. Christina los esperaba con los resultados del análisis de la cinta.

-No podrán creer esto... Escuchen.

Puso la grabación. Se escuchaba la voz de Linda, cantando. Tal como cuando lo hacía en vida.

-Parece un disco viejo.

-No lo es. Son canciones que yo no había escuchado nunca.

-Rubiela... Vas a ser una excelente detective cuando recuperes la vista.

-Lo difícil será probar mi corazonada.

-Julio está metido de hoz y de coz en esto, o como ustedes dicen, está hasta la zapatilla.

-Él tomó esto a título personal, ya que Wayne lo salvaba de las palizas que le propinaba Susurros cuando era adolescente.

-Susurros ¿Quién es ese?

-Leo Harewood. El también era cantante, pero sufrió un atentado, le cortaron la garganta igual que Ferris, el no murió pero perdió las cuerdas vocales.

-Pobre hombre. ¿Dónde está ese hombre ahora?

-Se ha convertido en el matón que echa a los borrachos del Club de Wayne.

-Entonces tanto Julio como tú están en peligro. vámonos, Rubí tenemos trabajo que hacer

-¿Adónde van muchachos?

-A evitar que maten a Julio.

Caracterizándose como Flash fue en busca de Julio, pero antes dejó a Rubí en lugar seguro.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes con eso sólo?

-Sí. No vayas, es peligroso para tí, si se dan cuenta que estás conmigo, se puede complicar la situación.

Julio llegó al local donde cantaban Linda y Wayne. Eran las nueve y cuarenta y cinco. Se subió por las escaleras de emergencia. En su rostro tenía un rictus de decisión. Subió lenta y sigilosamente por las escaleras, mirando constantemente detrás de su espalda para cerciorarse de que nadie lo veía. Se acercó a la ventana donde supuestamente Linda y Wayne tenían su camerino. Fue cuando lo vio todo. Era la confirmación de sus sospechas. Había un estudio secreto de grabación, pero no iba a ser la única sorpresa que iba tener en el día. La otra sorpresa era ver a Linda Cantrell cantando. No había sido asesinada, como hicieron creer.

-¿Linda, viva? ¿Enonces a quién asesinaron?

Linda parecía haber sido drogada, al acabar de grabar se acercó cansada a Elliott.

-Deseo terminar con esto ya, extraño a Wayne.

-Era un estorbo para tu carrera profesional.

-Me siento enferma de pensar que él va a morir y yo estoy viva

-Anda a descansar, mañana será un día diferente.

Aprovechando un descuido de Elliott Julio entro al estudio y se escondió. Escuchó que el y Susurros hablaban

-Tendremos que eliminar a Linda, sabe demasiado, además perderíamos mucho dinero si no seguimos haciendo que la gente crea que Linda murió asesinada.

-No debí hacerte caso, parece que se te olvida que hay una detective ciega que te ha tomado la medida. Y parece que está cerca de caer encima de tí.

-estás en esto hasta el cuello. Nos conviene deshacernos de los dos. Además, quién lo va a saber?

-Y la cieguita?

-Nos encargaremos de ella después...

Flash llega en ese momento un par de minutos después de Julio, Rubiela no se quedó quieta y llegó tres minutos después. Susurros fue a buscar a Linda, para inyectarla y hacerle lo mismo que a Suzy, cuando Flash interviene dándose una riña en la que Flash lleva la peor parte. Rubiela intenta huir cuando este la agarra por el cuello.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

-¡Suélteme!

-Se ha acercado demasiado- dijo riendo a carcajadas- Después de que termine contigo vas a tener motivos para lamentarlo...

Rubiela a pesar de su ceguera, cargaba un cuchillo de sus tiempos de Casco Alado, y lo sacó de su cartuchera y se lo clavó en el muslo, haciendo que del dolor la soltara.

-¡Aaagh!- dijo soltándola

En ese momento, Rubiela hizo un molinete y le asestó dos patadas en el estómago y echó a correr, sin percatarse que también estaba Marisa allí, y en el preciso momento que Susurros sacaba una pistola calibre veintidós para dispararle a Rubiela por la espalda, Marisa le dispara dándole en la frente y matándolo.

Julio en ese momento despertaba de la paliza que este le había dado al descubrirlo en el edificio y Flash se incorporaba para ver que nuevamente, Rubiela le salvaba la vida. Rubiela, pálida y asustada se levantó de donde estaba.

-¿Estas bien, cariño?

-E.. Eso creo...

Linda se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo. Al llegar Garfield, reprendió severamente a Rubiela por haberse arriesgado tanto.

-No debiste haber venido, tu lugar es en el Laboratorio, no correteando asesinos.

-Déjela, me estaba ayudando a mí. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Julio estuviera muerto y Linda también.

-Vamos, tenemos tiempo de evitar que la sentencia se lleve a cabo.

En la prisión de Ciudad Central, en el corredor de la muerte, sacaban a Wayne Cantrell, la que lo acompañaba del Apostolado Luz de Redención era la hermana de Rubiela, Katia Karina. Quién no podía disimular su inquietud.

-Tardan demasiado...

Jake estaba allí por que tenía que atarle la pierna derecha a Wayne. Elliott con cara compungida, pero extrañamente tranquilo, era la causa de la intranquilidad de Katia.

-¿Qué te tiene tan intranquila, Kat?

-La tranquilidad del hermano de Wayne. Más después de lo que me dijo mi hermana. Yo misma hallo este caso extraño. No hay cadáver, no hay arma homicida, ni siquiera un testigo que corrobore la coartada de Wayne y la tal Susan Stone, sigue sin aparecer. Y todo este apresuramiento en ejecutarlo, no me huele a nada bueno.

-No he visto a ninguno de los dos. Y eso a mí me tiene un tanto nervioso...

Al acercarse la hora de la ejecución... Tres personas subían apresuradamente las escaleras que conducían ala sala donde estaba la silla eléctrica. Entraron...

-No pueden hacerlo... pido que reabran el caso- dijo el capitán Garfield- Traemos las pruebas que hacen falta.

Elliott al verse perdido intentó huir y lo interceptó Flash, entregándolo a las autoridades... Katia al ver a su hermana no pudo menos que correr a abrazarla...

-Muchacha loca, me tenías preocupada... Hermano, - se dirigió a Barry- me tenía con el alma en vilo.

-A mí también... ¿Resultó cierto lo que pensaba la Agatha Christie nuestra?

-Resultó cierto en un cien por cien. No ve, pero ve con los ojos del cerebro.

Los titulares de los diarios sólo tenían una noticia en letras grandes. Wayne Cantrell Inocente. Hermano asesino confiesa su crimen. El diario mencionaba la intervención de la oficial administrativa y futura detective Rubiela Navas, del programa de Acción Afirmativa. Barry estaba satisfecho.

-resultó inteligente la chica. Vas a tener una digna cuñada, Barry.

-Papá, cada vez la admiro más. Son un tipo de mujeres que no se ve en este país.

-¿Has olvidado a Iris, verdad?

-La estoy olvidando. Cuanto más trato a Rubiela, más me convenzo de que es la mujer ideal para compartir mi vida.

-Jake está muy entusiasmado con Katia Karina. Salen constantemente, yo creo que tu hermano está por casarse en cualquier momento.

-Ojalá se me casen, ya me estoy haciendo viejo, y no quiero morirme sin que pueda jugar con mis nietos.

En casa de Rubiela, Katia veía los titulares. Ella estaba preocupada y con razón.

-Te veo extraña, Rubiela.

-No es nada.

-¿Nada? No soy tu hermana por gusto.

-Es Barry, no sé como empezar.

-Por el principio. Somos hermanas y nos tenemos confianza... ¿Qué pasa?

-Me ha besado de nuevo. Y me confesó que se está enamorando de mí.

-Y le tocaste el rostro.

-Sí, es igual a los hombres que describe Corín Tellado en sus novelas románticas.

-Me siento rara desde el baile y este segundo beso aumenta mi confusión.

-Y yo que creía que era la única que tenía problemas. Jake quiere que va a conocer a su familia. Y te va a pedir mi mano para casarse.

-O sea que el va en serio.

-Al parecer,sí. Quiere tenerme en sus brazos.

-Y tú... ¿Que sentiste?

-Sentí que algo despertaba dentro de mi ser... Mis instintos de mujer. Lo desee con toda mi alma y con todas mis fuerzas.

-Quisiste hacer el amor con él.

-Sí. No sé por qué. Me sentí extraña, Hoy iré con él al club de los Cantrell. Reinauguran y tiene presentación hoy.

-¿Vas a ir?

-Tiemblo de pensar que va a estar cerca de mí.

-Marisa va, seguramente. Ya te escuchó cantar.

Es anoche, a pesar de ser invidente, Rubiela estaba muy hermosa con su traje azul que compró con su primer sueldo. Y Marisa también.

-Barry siempre tuvo buen gusto... con tu perdón, Julio.

-Rubiela es muy linda, y ni que decir de tu novia, Jake, parece que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo.

Linda cantó a dúo con Wayne, luego de la cena, Wayne que había hablado con Barry acerca de los gustos musicales de las chicas, propuso a Rubiela que cantara algo.

-Es un honor, pero sería robarles el show.

-La gente que estudia en la Ciudadela Salesiana sabe cantar. Además podré darme cuenta si tienes talento y oído.

-No somos los únicos que queremos oir tu melodiosa voz. – señalo a Barry y a Jake.

-Vamos, hermanita, creo que podemos usar esa que siempre usamos...

Rubiela y Katia se subieron al escenario a cantar Hoy de Gloria Estefan. Barry estaba extasiado al igual que Jake que escuchaba fascinado la voz de Katia Karina. Y Wayne pudo aquilatar que ambas hermanas matizaban muy bien en el dúo.

Al acabar comenzaron tocar música bailable y Barry aprovecho para sacarla a bailar.

-No he podido olvidar el beso que te dí, Rubiela... Y creo que tú tampoco.

-No , no lo he olvidado.

-Quiero que me acompañes a mi casa para que papá te conozca.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Ayer te dije que me agradas, no soy hombre al que le gusten las aventuras amorosas.

-Entonces es en serio.

-Sí, Jake quiere pedirte la mano de Katia, ya que tú eres el único familiar que ella tiene.

-Si mi hermana es feliz con él, yo no tengo nada que decir, solo que la cuide y me la trate bien.

La apretó contra él, Rubiela sintió el impulso de recostarse contra él,cerrar los ojos y olvidar que el mundo existía. Marisa y Julio contemplaban la escena.

-Me parece que ya nuestros amigos encontraron pareja.

-Sin vendarle los ojos a San Antonio.

-Barry tuvo ya suficiente de vampiresas. Y creo que Jake también.

Al llegar a casa, Katia Karina notó la preocupación de su hermana.

-No te ves muy contenta.

-Claro que no, Barry...

-¿Qué ocurre con él? No creo que sea lo mismo que ocurre conmigo y con Jake.

-Pasa, que le toqué el rostro. Fue en el auto.

-Y ame contaste, y recuerdo que te dije que algo como eso no se te iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

-Es cierto. Piensa llevarme a su casa para presentarme a su padre.

-Jake me habló que quiere que conozca a su padre y que va a pedirte mi mano.

-Ya me dijo Barry. Katia, ¿Le quieres?

-Sí. Lo quiero y mucho. Es cierto que es un tanto mayor que yo, pero sé que me quiere.

-Somos dos mujeres solas y necesitamos un hombre que nos cuide. A mi no me desagrada Jake como cuñado. Y como cuñado creo que tampoco te desagrada Barry.

Entre tanto, en lo alto de un edificio cercano donde vivía Rubiela, estaba Flash, contemplando la ventana del departamento donde vivían las dos muchachas.

-Es la segunda vez que me salva la vida. Me temo que si hay una tercera tendré que hacerte una visita privada Rubiela Navas... - sonrió sensualmente.

Barry por su parte, hacía planes, tenía pensado casarse pronto. Ahora que estaba enamorado de Rubiela, agradecía que Iris hubiese roto con él. Recordó el momento en que Rubiela le toco el rostro y los hombros.

-¿Cómo serás en la Intimidad?

Rubiela fue al día siguiente al médico a examinarse los ojos. El doctor Valero después de examinarla le dijo el resultado de los exámenes.

-Por el momento todo está bien, aunque tengo algo que preguntarte ¿No has sentido nada anormal?

-Anormal como ¿qué?

-Una cortina de neblina delante de tus ojos.

-No, sigo en la oscuridad.

-Si no te ha ocurrido aún, pronto empezará a ocurrirte.

-¿A qué se debe?

-Se debe a que tu nervio óptico empieza a desinflamarse. Puedes experimentar mareos.

-¿Recuperaré la vista?

-Aún es temprano para asegurarlo, recuerda que el accidente fue muy grave, y aún no sabemos si hay daños en la retina o en las córneas, aunque fueron removidas las tuyas y se te hizo un trasplante preventivo. Si hay daños a nivel de la retina tendríamos que hablar de una ceguera permanente.

-O sea, que todavía no hay un pronóstico certero.

-No, deberás tener cuidado con eso. Puedes hasta caerte, cuando eso ocurra pide ayuda y busca una silla donde sentarte.

-Debo seguir usando el localizador.

-Te lo aconsejo, hasta que empiecen esos síntomas.

Al salir del consultorio, se sintió tan tranquila y contenta, de tener suerte volvería a ser la de antes del accidente. Y vería a Barry. Esa mañana debía ir al juzgado para lo del asesinato de un compañero en los sucesos en que estuvo involucrado Michael Pike. En ese juicio estaba Jake y también Katia, quien estaba nerviosa. Se verían frente a frente.

-Tranquila, princesa. Ahora estás conmigo, el no podrá acercarse a tí.

-No me preocupa tanto mi seguridad... Me preocupa la de Rubiela.

-No creo que se fije en ella.

-Decían tus compañeros que tenía fama de caprichoso.

-Si hubieran llegado antes, tal vez se hubieran evitado muchas cosas. Antes yo tenía fama de lobo solitario. Y había compañeros que me tachaban hasta de gay.

-Fama que al aparecer yo, cambió.

-Sí, princesita mía. – Dijo besándola en la punta de la nariz. –Tu has cambiado mi vida, te amo.

-Yo también, querido.

Barry estaba también en el juicio con Rubiela, y no se hallaba nada tranquilo, ya que sabiendo la fama de caprichoso que se traía Pike, temía que se fijase en Rubiela.

-Ojalá lo declaren culpable. Solo así viviría tranquilo.

-Sus secuaces están en libertad, y ellos le están pagando a la abogada para que lo saque libre.

-No sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que este juicio va atener un veredicto controversial.

-Barry y Jake confían en que lo condenarán.

-Sin embargo, yo no creo que lo hagan. Temo que los invasores van a hacer de las suyas.

Y como lo presentía Katia, el veredicto fue de sobreseimiento. Los medio se volvieron locos con eso, y la abogada dio declaraciones, incriminando a Flash.

-¿Qué está diciendo esa loca? ¿Qué Flash asesinó a Timothy Beans?

-Ese oficial era pareja del hermano de Jake, y en el momento que casi lo matan, que fue cuando intervino Katia, lo asesinaron a él en lugar de Jake, en medio del alboroto que se formó.

-¡Cuánto tardará Garfield en tragarse ese cuento!

-El no se va a tragar ese cuento, él conoce quién es quién en ese precinto. El padre de Barry fue pareja suya hasta que se jubiló. A él no le echan cuento.

-Barry y Jake eran de la misma promoción de sus hijos, e incluso fueron a trastear a Panamá y a la Guerra del Golfo. Lo peor fue que no se encontraron con la hermanas Navas.

-Si él hubiera estado allí, no hubiera perdido la vista.

-Hubiera sido muy romántico que se hubieran conocido por allá.

Malhumorado por el veredicto, Barry insinuó que iba a tomar vacaciones. Rubiela se estremeció. Se había acostumbrado a escucharlo, y ya sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-¿Ahora que las cosas están complicadas, vas a marcharte?

-Tengo cuentas que arreglar con Michael, y necesito estar sólo para pensar lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Tiene que ver eso conmigo, verdad'

-No, mi amor- dijo abrazándola. –No tiene que ver contigo ni con tu presencia.

En ese momento, estaban almorzando en un restaurante, cuando llegaron Pike y su abogada. Rubiela notó la incomodidad de Barry.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tranquila, mi cielo. Acaba de llegar Pike.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Ahora nada exhibiéndose como un pavo real después de haber comprado a medio mundo en el juicio.

-Diga lo que diga, no les prestes atención, y no dejes que sé de cuenta de que soy discapacitada.

-Como tú digas.

Michael los vio y aquilató la belleza de Rubiela. Y pensó que sería perfecta para él. Era morena, latina como le gustaba y encima valiente y embraguetada. No sería nada despreciable quitársela a ese estúpido.

Se dedicó a provocarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas. Y la cosa hubiera terminado en pelea si Rubiela no sujeta a Barry, la abogada amenazó a Barry.

-No se acerque a mi defendido si no porta un orden para ello, o haré que lo despidan.

-Él lo provocó, señora, aquiete a su defendido, si me llego a enterar de que intenta algo contra Barry o contra su hermano, se va a ver la cara conmigo, desafío por desafío y yo no me vendo barata.

Barry se fue con Rubiela y Michael la siguió con los ojos, quedando impresionado al ver aquello.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es muy hermosa y tiene casta.

-Si se llega a fijar en ti, le arrancaré los ojos.

-¿Acaso estoy casado contigo para que pretendas dominarme?- dijo tomándola por la barbilla y apretándosela fuerte. – Cuando decida tomar estado, nena, no buscaré una como tú. Buscaré una como Rubiela navas, que te quede claro. No vuelvas a considerarme de tu propiedad, podría cansarme de ti. – Y la soltó violentamente.- Y tu sabes lo que te pasaría si eso ocurre.

-Como tú digas, Mike- dijo temblando de terror.

Barry al salir del restaurante, estaba contrariado y para acabar celoso. Y Rubiela lo notó.

-Le gustaste y eso que no ves.

-Me di cuenta. No me gusta la idea de que ese criminal se fije en mí, aunque si lo hace será para vengarse de Katia, por que ella se metió cuando iba a rematar a tu hermano. No creo que lo haga por que le guste.

-Yo no lo creo. Le gustaste, eres una mujer hermosa y valiente. Me dí cuenta como te miraba.

-No seas niño, Barry. No se parece a tí, si tuviera ojos, solo tendría ojos para ti, no para él, además quién en su sano juicio querría meterse con un criminal.

Barry detuvo el auto, la tomó en sus brazos. Esta vez, ella no se quedó paralizada, palpó los músculos de sus hombros, brazos y cuello.

-Te amo, mi amor.

-Yo también, me hace sufrir tu partida...

-Tengo que hacerlo... o acabaré cometiendo un disparate.

Sus labios buscaron los de ella con desesperación ternura y deseo. Fue un beso largo y tierno. Barry en ese momento quiso tenerla esa noche, besarla, acariciarla, entregarse a ella en un frenesí de ternura y sensualidad. Quería enseñarle la ternura y la pasión en una sola noche, pero tenía que conformarse con esos besos, ingenuos que encendían su piel.

-Creo que te quiero, Rubiela.

-Sólo tenemos un mes de conocernos.

-No me importa, siento que te conozco de toda la vida. Lo único que me duele es que no confíes en mí, lo de tu pasado.

-Es preferible que no lo sepas, te asustarías si lo llegaras a saber.

-Sabría comprender.

Pike estaba inventando un arma para acabar con Flash y con Barry y robó un cohete atómico. Katia y Jake se enteraron del robo.

-No entiendo como entraron para llevarse ese cohete. Siendo una base militar que tiene tanta vigilancia, no se hubieran dado cuenta que le robaron semejante aparato.

-Esto tiene que ser obra de Michael Pike.

-¿Qué piensas que esté tramando?

-No lo sé, princesa... pero no me gusta el presentimiento que tengo.

Al darse el veredicto de sobreseimiento, a la salida del tribunal, Barry le anunció que se iba.

-¿Te vas así, sin luchar?

-No me voy sin luchar, tengo que pensar lo que voy a hacer ahora.

-¿Y dónde me dejas a mí?

-Te lo dije cuando era solo un plan. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Te amo y siempre te amaré, hasta pronto.

Rubiela sintió un beso tierno, donde él quería beberse el alma y el corazón de ella. Sintió morir cuando se fue. Katia pensó que en ese momento empezarían los verdaderos problemas para ella.

Marisa por su parte no soportaba ver a Rubiela tan triste, y procuraba darle ánimos. Una noche que salía de la Ciudadela, tres motocicletas la interceptaron y uno de los que la interceptó la agarró poniéndole un pañuelo con éter para dormirla. Rubiela ni se dio cuenta cuando la introdujeron en un auto y se la llevaron.

En ese momento, Katia recibía una llamada.

-Oigo.

-¿Oficial Katia Navas?

-Si, ella habla.

-No espere a su hermana... Nosotros la tenemos.

-Pike, ¿verdad?-palideció.

-Sí, no se preocupe, aún no le he hecho nada su hermana... si coopera, puede que la vuelva a ver viva y sin daño alguno.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Que nos entregue al traidor de Jake Allen, la vida de él por la de su hermana, si es que la quiere verdaderamente, hará lo que le digamos.

-No le haga daño, es el único familiar que tengo en el mundo- sollozó.

-Le doy cuarenta y ocho horas para que lo piense... volveré a llamarla para saber su respuesta. – Colgó.

Katia no durmió en toda la noche... y al día siguiente se lo dijo a Jake.

-Pike la tiene... y sólo me la devolverá si te entrego, pero igual me destroza la vida. Ella y tú... -sollozó desesperada-son mis grandes amores, sin ellos... me muero.

-Calma, princesa- dijo Jake con tono firme- Yo me entregaré.

-¡No lo hagas, te va a matar!-se desesperó- Ese hombre no sabe lo que es ser un hombre de palabra.

-Es eso o que ese tipo le haga un daño a tu hermana. Ayer hablé con Barry antes de irse y me dijo que a él le gustó tu hermana, y no se lo discuto, Rubiela es una mujer muy guapa, al igual que tú. Además de esa valentía que las hace tan distintas. No me extrañaría que intente propasarse con ella sólo por el hecho de hacerle pasar un disgusto a Barry.

-¿Crees que la viole?

-A eso no le llamaría violación. Ella está cautiva, y si le da la gana de sedarla y sedada, acostarse con ella, no sería la primera vez que estuviéramos ante un caso de esa clase. En sus cinco sentidos, sabiendo la escuela que tiene tu hermana, le convendrá mejor sedarla.

Y no estaba Jake muy alejado de la verdad. La abogada que defendía a Pike era la encargada de sedar a Rubiela.

-No dejes que despierte. Es preciso que siga dormida.

-¿Tanto miedo le tienes?

-Es mejor que esté sedada, la hermanita me hizo pasar muy malos ratos.

-Ya lo sé. Te quebró varias costillas.

-Por lo mismo, me conviene que esté sedada. Además, si está sedada, y me vence el deseo, no se dará cuenta que le robé la inocencia... a menos que yo le deje huellas.

-Antes, la mato.

-No te atrevas... por que la que morirá serás tú.

Al irse, la miró con evidente admiración. Y la mujer que la sedaba pasó un mal rato al ver la mirada de caricia que le dedico a todo su cuerpo. Rubiela parecía la bella durmiente en el lugar donde estaba acostada.

Entretanto, en el departamento de Katia, los detectives del departamento colocaban un rastreador para rastrear donde estaba Rubiela, y de paso, localizar donde estaba Pike.

-Y si lo descubre y mata a mi hermana.

-Hará ver que la mató. Esa muchacha le gusta demasiado para dejarla morir.

-Capitán, déjeme entregarme.

-No digas locuras, Jake. Eres mi mejor hombre para ir a perderte en manos de ese criminal. Encontraremos a tu hermana y la recataremos Katia. Te doy mi palabra.

Barry se enteró del secuestro de Rubiela en el lugar donde estaba... Y determinó ir a rescatarla peor no como Barry, sino como Flash.

-Creo que es hora de que Katia y yo tengamos una entrevista.

Cuando se fueron todos los policías que colocaron el rastreador, Jake se acercó a su compungida novia.

-Me estoy desgarrando por dentro...

-Lo sé mi amor... desearía que Flash estuviera aquí. Y también mi hermano.

-Flash ni siquiera ha aparecido... Él si hubiera solucionado esto...

-Bueno, ya sabes, apenas toque el teléfono, si es él, demóralo todo lo que puedas, afuera hay un auto de comunicaciones donde tienen sistema de rastreo. Es la única forma como podremos salvar a tu hermana.

-Está bien, mi amor.

La besó, y se fue. Katia empezó a arreglarse para acostarse cuando un viento agitó las cortinas del balcón de tal manera que hizo que Katia saliera a ver y..

-Buenas noches, Katia Karina.

-¿Tú?- dijo sorprendida, palideciendo.

-Sí, soy yo, no estaba desaparecido, ni muerto. Vine a ayudarte salvar a tu hermana... con una condición...

-¿Cuál?

-Después que la rescate... Quiero que me dejes un momento a solas con ella.

-¿Con qué objeto?

-Te hablaré claro- dijo caminando con paso elástico – Tu hermana me gusta mucho. Y me gustaría hacerle saber lo que siento por ella.

-Otro más... hay algo que usted debe saber... Barry, el hermano de Jake está enamorado de mi hermana... aún no son novios, pero creo que debo decírselo, antes de que se busque un lío.

-Lo sé... él me lo contó.

-¿Lo sabe?, Entonces... - se detuvo y dijo- Un momento... ¿Cómo lo sabe si son dos personas... a menos que... ?- palideció y mirándolo detenidamente –Usted y él son...

Por toda respuesta, Flash se bajó la máscara ante la asombrada Katia... que no podía creer lo que veía...

-Barry... Tú y Flash son la misma persona...

-Sí... Ese accidente en el que un rayo casi me deja frito me dio los poderes que tengo. No me ha sido muy fácil controlar esos poderes, pero ahora los tengo casi controlados. El día que me encontré con Rubiela la confundí con uno de ellos. Y me avergüenzo de ello.

-Ella sabe que tú...

-No, por fortuna, su ceguera sirvió para que no se diera cuenta... Y creo que debe saberlo.

-Saberlo implica que ella no podrá irse y dejarte sabiendo ese secreto que puede complicarle la vida a ambos.

-Pienso proponerle que se case conmigo. Pero quiero contar primero con tu permiso.

-No puedo negarme... Tú eres el único que puede rescatarla... y devolverme la tranquilidad. Tú sabes lo mucho que amo a tu hermano.

-Lo sé, ninguno de los dos se equivoco al fijarse en ustedes. ¿Me ayudarás?

-Cuenta con ello. – dijo estrechando la mano que le tendían-

Entretanto, en la guarida de Pike, las cosas se le complicaban...

-Tengo problemas. Le he inyectado cada cierto tiempo, como me pediste. Hoy le tomé la temperatura... Tiene fiebre y es una fiebre altísima.

-A buena hora se le ocurre a esta mujer enfermarse... ¡Rayos!

-¿Qué hago?

-Habrá que bajarle esa fiebre a como dé lugar... Entre los nuestros hay un enfermero. Qué el te indique como bajarle esa fiebre. Si se muere antes de que me entreguen a Jake, se friega el trato y Katia querrá vengarse... no deseo sentir de nuevo ni los pies ni los puños de esa mujer. Si la vez anterior no me mató, en está si lo hará.

-Está bien, haré como dices.

La mujer salió del lugar donde estaba Rubiela y fue a buscar al enfermero, dejando a Michael con la muchacha, y él después de irse ella le acarició suavemente la mejilla...

-Eres tan hermosa, que podría pasar el día y la noche contemplándote y bebiéndome tu belleza como se bebe una copa de cognac. – dijo con apasionamiento- Por una mujer como tú, jamás hubiera caído en tratos sucios... hubiera vivido y trabajado por ti y para ti...

Se acercó y contempló sus labios... acariciándolos con los dedos...

-Me tientas, Rubiela Emperatriz, y de verdad eres una emperatriz, pero del corazón y del hogar de un hombre que quisiera vivir para ti...

Acercó sus labios a los de la dormida chica, cerrándolos en un beso tierno. Una mujer lo contemplaba besarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era la abogada.

-Eres un tonto, no te das cuenta que te amo. Maldita chiquilla... en mala hora apareciste...

Al día siguiente, Jake estaba asombrado de escuchar a Katia con su relato del encuentro que tuvo con Flash, obviando lo del secreto que el le había pedido que no le contara a su hermano.

-Increíble...

-Eso pensé yo cuando lo ví. Y más increíble lo que me propuso.

-¿Que te propuso?

-No vayas a encelarte sin escuchar la historia. No tienes que entregarte a Pike. El se encargará de rescatar a Rubiela. Pero, con la condición que lo deje un rato a solas con ella...

-¿Con qué objeto?

-Parece que él también se enamoró de mi hermana... Igual que tu hermano y que ese malnacido de Michael Pike.

-Cuando Barry lo sepa...

-Él es un hombre maduro, y sabrá entender... Rubiela es una mujer fiel a sus principios y a su moral. Igual a mí, y no por que sea mi hermana.

-No lo dudo, princesa. Tres meses ha bastado para conocerte... y saber que eres una mujer de principios y de moral. Yo sé de quién me enamoré.

A pesar de los ingentes esfuerzos que hacían Rubiela no daba señales de mejoría y ya empezaba a delirar...

-Ha empeorado.

-¿Hiciste lo que él te indicó?

-Sí, pero no he tenido éxito. Además ha empezado a delirar...

-¿Ha mencionado a Barry?

-Hasta el momento, no. Menciona a su hermana y a sus padres... parece que el padre le pegaba a su madre, por que grita que no le pegue más...

-Traumas infantiles y de adolescencia... De lo que uno se entera...

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella en caso de que te puedas quedar con ella?

-Habría que someterla a terapia... y eso es largo...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo tuve traumas de guerra y sé lo que es eso. Lo que debió sufrir esa chica...

-No me atrevo a sedarla más...

-Aplícale una dosis más baja de sedante, tiene suficiente en el cuerpo y eso aún no lo expulsa su organismo. Y sigue intentando bajarle la fiebre, si le coge el cerebro, estamos fritos.

El tiempo se acababa, Julio y Marisa estaban preocupados por la suerte de Rubiela. Julio se acercó a la posible guarida de Pike, donde vió en el patio el cohete atómico que tenían.

-Aquí es donde pueden tener a Rubiela...

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Decirle a Jake. En esto no podemos entrar nosotros, estorbaríamos.

-Deben tenerla sedada. En sus sanos cabales, a Pike le hubiera costado trabajo domarla.

-Y Barry, donde carajo está... perdóname, Julio, es que cuando debe estar él aquí, que es parte interesada anda resolviendo una crisis existencial.

-Cálmate, Marisa. Flash debe andar cerca.

Y no se equivocaba, Flash estaba cerca de la guarida de Pike. Allí, estaba Rubiela... y muy pronto la sacarían de allí. Ya estaban por vencerse las cuarenta y ocho horas.

-Faltan pocas horas para llamar a Katia.

-¿Crees que ceda?

-No le queda opción, aunque con alguien como ella nunca se sabe...

-Y si deciden entregarse los dos, ella por la hermana y él por salvar a su cuñada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Yo creo que el único que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ocurre eres tú.

-¿Es que son novios?

-Sí, así que en vez de un rehén vas a tener dos.

-Yo no tengo nada contra ella...

-Bueno, ve pensando en el lío en que te vas a meter. Katia es Casco Alado, al igual que la Bella Durmiente, esas mujeres no conocen lo que es el miedo y les importa tan poco su pellejo que no vacilan en acercarlo al fuego. Y si tienen algo por que morir, no dudes que lo van a hacer.

Pike miró a la dormida Rubiela que aún ardía en fiebre... ¿Hasta dónde llegaría Katia Navas para salvar a los seres que más amaba? Ella era valiente, lo había demostrado la primera vez que se encontraron y estaba muy bien entrenada.

Esa noche estaba Katia y Jake en espera de la llamada. El Capitán Garfield junto con el equipo de rastreo esperaba también. Al igual que Christina Mc Bain, que no dudó en llamar al centro oftalmológico donde trabajaba el doctor Valero.

-Es posible que esté sedada.

-Eso aceleraría la condición que te dije hace un par de días.

-¿Cree que recupere la vista después de recuperar la conciencia?

-Dependiendo del sedante que le pusieran. Te aconsejo que tengan preparadas unas ambulancias por cualquier emergencia.

Flash estaba con ella. Se veía preocupado. Ya había hablado con Jake y Katia y tenían un plan cuando rastrearan a Pike, Irían los tres.

-Respóndeme una pregunta. ¿Tanto quieres a Rubiela para arriesgarte de ese modo?

-La amo, Christina. Nos sé como sucedió, pero la amo, y me moriría si le pasara algo malo. Flash nunca pensó en tener una compañera, y la verdad es que la soledad pesa. Suspiro por tener una compañera, alguien que tendría mis mismos poderes. Flashila.

-Pero te enamoraste precisamente de una discapacitada, que de por sí es una heroína, ya que luchó por la libertad y por la democracia de su país, sobre todo es más que una heroína, por que luchar en un país extraño, siendo discapacitada, es toda una hazaña. No lo discuto, Rubiela es una mujer valiente.

-No me perdonaría nunca que por un mal movimiento pudiéramos perderla.

En ese momento, Pike estaba por llamar a Katia. La fiebre estaba cediendo a duras penas. La abogada se le acercó. Estaba fatigada ya que llevaba varias horas sin dormir.

-¿Me tienes noticias?

-Va cediendo la fiebre, pero aún sigue alta. Será mejor que te des prisa, pues puede empeorar nuevamente.

-Llamaré.

Katia se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el timbre del teléfono.

-Respondelo. Y ya sabes, demóralo el tiempo que puedas hacerlo.

-Está bien.

Katia tomó el teléfono, ya habían acordado lo que iban a hacer.

-Oigo.

-¿Me tiene una respuesta?

-Sí, se lo entregaré, pero con una condición. Yo voy con él.

-No pretenda cambiarme el trato.

-Se trata de la vida de dos seres que amo más que a mi propia vida. Mi hermana entenderá por qué sacrifico mi vida. Si quiere matar a Jake Allen, tendrá que matarme. Mi vida y la del hombre que amo, por la vida de mi hermana. O no hay trato.

-Yo no tengo nada contra usted.

-Al tenerla contra Jake, la tiene también contra mí. Y no voy a entregárselo solo. Voy yo también.

-Está bien... ¿Tiene un papel?

-Sí. O mejor, dígame la dirección y allí iremos.

Jake sonrió, Katia estaba haciendo todo lo que le habían indicado, y le estaban rastreando. Ya estaban a punto de localizarlo. Cuando le dieron la dirección, ya habían completado el rastreo.

-Sé en donde es. Allí estaremos dentro de una hora.

Al cerrar el teléfono, el capitán Garfield felicitó a Katia, había hecho todo lo que le habían indicado, sin nerviosismo ni titubeo.

-Ya tenemos el lugar en donde están, Jake, irás con chaleco antibalas al igual que tú, Kat.

-Iré a ponerme mi uniforme de Casco Alado.

Se fue a cambiar, sacó el uniforme que hacía exactamente cinco años que no se ponía, con el que había enterrado montones de malos recuerdos...

-Perdóname, hermanita... es tu vida por la mía... que seas todo lo feliz que ni yo ni Jake podremos ser...

Se terminó de vestir, y se persignó ante la imagen de San Miguel Arcángel, que era el patrono de las Cascos Alados, buscó sus armas y salió.

Jake al verla con su uniforme de fatiga cuando estaba en Panamá, se sintió impresionado, si con el uniforme de Antiterrorismo, era una mujer hermosa, con el uniforme con el que luchó en su país por la democracia y la libertad asemejaba a un ángel guerrero.

-Estoy lista...

-Vamos. Que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Salieron, en el camino se les unió Flash. A Garfield no le quiso gustar la idea, pero Flash lo calmó.

-Estamos del mismo lado, capitán Garfield. Y más por que yo soy parte interesada en este rescate.

-Aún no sabemos si eres héroe o delincuente.

-Tendrá la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por su hermana y por el hombre que amaba. Jake estaba impresionado con esa muestra de desprendimiento y abnegación, si antes la admiraba y quería ahora la amaba profundamente... Y la deseaba como mujer.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-En un momento te convertiste en otra mujer. Otra mujer tan diferente a la que conozco.

-Yo ingresé a los Cascos Alados cuando tenía veintitrés años, y mi hermana apenas diecisiete. Ella ingresó un año después cuando cumplió dieciocho años, la mayoría de edad.

-¿Por qué ingresaron?

-Problemas familiares. Mis padres no se entendían. Había violencia, y los dos eran violentos y de un carácter muy feo. Por ende nosotras pagábamos los platos rotos. No sabían manejar sus frustraciones laborales ni personales.

-¿Qué pasó cuando ingresaron?

-Al salir de entrenamiento, Maryland fue conmigo para poder sacar lo poco que teníamos en casa. Fue como una liberación, después de que salimos de allí no volvimos a saber nada de ellos.

-Parece increíble, nadie se imagina la tragedia que ustedes tienen escondida.

-Rubiela fue la que más sufrió, por que se tuvo que aguantar dos años, encima a pesar de que estaba en la Universidad, ella tenía que pasarse el día metida allá por que a casa no podía llegar a estudiar, porque no la dejaban.

-¿Por eso lo que le ocurrió en sus ojos?

-Aún no se sabe quién fue. Aunque creen que fue papá en venganza por hacer lo que hice, así tendría que mantener a mi hermana toda la vida, y ella no podría realizarse en nada, cuando yo faltara o me casara, pasaría trabajo en cantidad.

-Pareciera como que no las querían...

-Es una triste verdad... Pero es la verdad... hemos tenido suerte de encontrarlos a ustedes, aunque yo al principio te tenía miedo.

-Lo sé, princesa... me costó mucho conquistarte... y me imagino que Rubiela fue igual que tú con mi hermano.

Al llegar al lugar convenido, los refuerzos que pidió Garfield se mantuvieron a una distancia prudencial ya que Jake y Katia estaban dispuestos a entrar en la guarida de Pike. Flash estaba cerca, esperando la oportunidad de entrar a buscar a Rubiela.

-Como fue convenido, aquí lo tiene. Y a mí también.

-No era ese el trato... Aunque comprendo lo que quiere hacer.

Katia miró a Michael de frente y a los ojos. En su momento había sido un hombre muy atractivo y de fuerte personalidad, que se vio disminuida por una fea cicatriz en una mejilla que afectaba mucho su apostura, aunque el resto estaba intacto.

De paso, Michael aquilató la hermosura de la "entrometida" como hasta hace un par de meses la había llamado, morena, de piel con un ligero color canela, ojos negros, grandes, expresivos, facciones cinceladas y labios jugosos y sensuales, aunque de fino trazo. Cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo, y una figura esculpida a punta de ejercicio constante... la verdad, si Rubiela era una belleza, esta tenía igual belleza, pero era una belleza de amazona. La amazona que le había quebrado las costillas y enseñado que no la podían subestimar. Una belleza agresiva, fuerte, atlética. Miró el uniforme, suéter negro, sin mangas, pantalón de fatiga, al estilo del ejército, y el rostro tiznado de negro, y botas militares. Una boina negra complementaba el conjunto y mantenía en su lugar los rizos recogidos en una cola de caballo que escondía detrás de la boina. Se podía decir que parecía un soldado de la armada que iba hacer ejercicios militares.

A Jake empezó a molestarlo esa inspección descarada. Era su novia, y Michael parecía estar profanándola con esa inspección descarada. Después de un par de minutos, Michael dijo:

-La imaginé diferente... Katia...

-¿Qué imaginó? ¿Que yo era de esas mujeres frágiles que se vuelven un manojo de nervios ante situaciones así?

-La creí más femenina...

-Soy femenina, aunque tenga puesto un uniforme de soldado, me maquillo, me pongo tacones y perfume como cualquier otra mujer. Este uniforme me ha ayudado a defender mi patria, mis valores, creencias, libertad, dignidad y derechos. Y no me avergüenzo de él. Con este uniforme yo pelee la democracia y la libertad en mi país, por eso creí necesario mostrárselo a usted. Para que supiera con que clase de mujer está tratando. Para que me viera tal cual soy.

Flash estaba mirando la forma de entrar a la guarida de Pike y Katia se estaba demorando...

-Bueno, yo cumplí con mi parte, ¿dónde está mi hermana? Quiero verla por última vez antes de que la dejen en el lugar donde la piensan dejar.

-Ya la traen.

La traían en una camilla improvisada, cubierta hasta la barbilla, estaba muy pálida y con los ojos cerrados.

-Tóquela. No está muerta, solo está sedada.

-¿Qué le hizo?

-Sólo le inyecté un sedante, conociéndola a usted, lo creí necesario, si no lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera costado trabajo domarla.

Flash al verla tan pálida y desvalida sintió rugir la rabia en su corazón. Se impuso prudencia, de actuar precipitadamente causaría la perdición de todos, incluyendo a Rubiela. Garfield también esperaba el momento de intervenir, y ya sus hombres empezaban a ponerse nerviosos...

Katia se acercó a su hermana y le musitó algo al oído por unos minutos. Pike al verla no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento de nostalgia y de paso tristeza por saber que se tendría que separar de la bella rehén, pero el pacto había sido cumplido.

-Ya me despedí. Vamos.

En el momento que iban a entrar, Flash intervino, desarmando a los que llevaban la camilla de la joven y llevándosela mientras los hombres de Garfield sitiaban la guarida de Pike, fue en ese momento que Katia le dijo a Jake que corriera.

-Corre y ponte a salvo, mi amor...

Jake corrió, mientras Katia distraía a Pike, enzarzándose en una pelea con él, la verdad era una verdadera amazona, y peleaba como un auténtico soldado... derribándolo tres veces y sacándole sangre de la boca y de la nariz. Cuando la había derribado y estaba apunto de dispararla Jake por la espalda, Katia se incorporó y le lanzó un cuchillo de caza que lo alcanzó en la espalda, haciéndolo caer... muerto. El arma se disparó matando a varios de sus secuaces, entre estos, la abogada que lo defendió.

Los refuerzos que había llevado el capitán Garfield, se habían enzarzado en una balacera con los Invasores, y la guarida empezó a incendiarse, y allí estaba el cohete atómico, el cual tendrían que sacar antes de que todo explotara, y con él media ciudad, Flash regresó al lugar de los hechos...

-Flash... ¿Y Rubiela?

-Acabo de dejarla en el hospital. Tiene una fiebre de 39 grados, creo que de varios días y también indicios de una severa deshidratación. Ha estado cautiva casi una semana, de salvarse, será milagro.

-No han revisado aún ...

-Ya lo revisaron, no tiene señales de haber sido abusada sexualmente. Gracias a Dios aún es virgen...

-Me alegra escucharte

-Vengo a localizar el cohete... Y a llevarlo a su lugar antes de que esto explote.

Katia y Flash se internaron en el infierno ardiente que era esa guarida de los Invasores, no había tiempo que perder... ya se había logrado el rescate de Rubiela y la muerte de Pike. Ahora quedaba impedir que el resto de su venganza se llevara a cabo.

-Allí está, en ese patio.

-Regresa al exterior, yo me encargo.

-Si salimos, salimos los dos... recuerda, tu hermano te espera.

Él tomó el cohete, y Katia salió detrás de él para cubrir su salida, de cualquier invasor que tratase de impedírsela, cosa que no les fue muy difícil, por que todos, al ver muerto a su líder quedaron en la desbandada.

Al salir con el cohete, Flash fue directamente a la base de donde fue robado para devolverlo, y Katia apenas si tuvo tiempo de tomar su motocicleta cuando Jake apareció.

-¿Adónde fuiste?

-Fui a buscar el cohete, vámonos, esto está por estallar.

-¿Y Rubiela?

-La tienen en el hospital, parece que apenas la secuestraron cayo enferma con fiebre alta, el desgraciado casi la deja morir... tiene una severa deshidratación. Y también la están sometiendo a un proceso de desintoxicación puesto que le metieron gran cantidad de barbitúrico. Casi me la mata...

-¿Tú? ¿Estás bien?

-Ya estoy acostumbrada a los golpes, amor. Lo maté cuando iba a dispararte.

-Lo sé mi cielo, lo ví.

Si bien salieron del lugar cuando una explosión terminó con lo que quedaba de la guarida de los Invasores. Ya en el hospital, Garfield, Jake, Katia, el padre de Jake y Barry, Alma y Maryland esperaban que el médico les informase sobre Rubiela.

-Llevan demasiado tiempo allí adentro.

-Tranquilícense, lo que le pasó a Rubiela no es sencillo.

-Pobre muchacha, imagino por lo que pasó.

-Afortunadamente, no fue tan desgraciado. No llegó a tocarla.

En ese momento, el médico salía del salón de cuidados intensivos. Todos lo rodearon.

-Les tengo buenas noticias... la fiebre cedió. Ahora le están sometiendo aun tratamiento de desintoxicación para sacar de su sistema todo ese sedante acumulado. Se pondrá bien.

-Y sus ojos...

-Creo que el shock al que fue sometida puede tener un resultado positivo. Aunque no podemos decir nada aún... por que no ha recuperado el conocimiento...

-Entonces, hay que esperar...

-Sí. Hay que esperar.

Flash, por su parte, al irse todos, se introdujo subrepticiamente en el hospital. La contempló... dormida parecía la personificación de la inocencia, de la fragilidad y del desamparo.

-Que no hubiese dado yo por evitarte este mal rato. – Pensó- Afortunadamente, cuando despiertes, ya no habrá nada que amenace nuestro amor ni nuestra felicidad, como tampoco habrá amenazas para nuestros hermanos. Este secreto que guardo, y que pronto sabrás, nos unirá para siempre, mi ángel.

Se inclinó para besar sus labios tiernamente, como siempre lo hacía... Y en ese momento, Rubiela abrió los ojos lentamente.

Una especie de neblina apareció en su campo visual, solo podía distinguir un bulto que se inclinaba hacia ella, un bulto rojo, que se fue haciendo más claro cuando se acercaba. Era Flash.

-Flash...

-Sí, mi ángel... Estoy aquí.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Estuviste una semana sedada, te secuestraron.

-¿Pike? ¿Qué me hizo?

-Nada, no se atrevió a tocarte... Te retuvo en su guarida, exigía en pago del rescate que Katia y Jake se entregaran.

-¿Y... ellos? ¿Qué paso con ellos?

-Ellos están bien, Pike murió.

-¿Tú me rescataste?

-Sí. Te rescaté. Estabas sedada y tenías alta temperatura...

-Sé que estoy soñando... Cuando despierte de verdad... seguiré siendo ciega...

-El médico me dijo que este shock puede ayudarte a recobrar la vista... Y podrás volver a ser una mujer normal... es un milagro...

Ella dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, vencida por tantas emociones... cerró los ojos... Flash volvió a besar aquellos labios que ya conocía... a deleitarse en su sabor, en su textura sedosa y húmeda, en el calor tierno de aquellos labios...

-Duerme, niña valiente... Mañana despertarás a una nueva vida...

Salio de la habitación y del hospital tan rápidamente como había llegado... Katia lo recibía minutos después en su casa.

-Ya la he visto...

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Bastante aturdida, y aún con fiebre... – dijo Flash- aún no sabe que ha recuperado la vista...

-Será una impresión muy fuerte... Flash... cuando mi hermana se recupere... ¿Le vas a proponer matrimonio?

-Mi plan no ha variado... Katia. Agradezco tu ayuda y cooperación, mi hermano debe sentirse orgulloso de tí.

-Acabo de dejarlo en casa... a él y a tu padre... me preocupa la reacción de Rubiela cuando sepa que tú y Barry Allen son la misma persona...

-Tengo que decírselo. Si no se lo digo, creera que somos dos hombres distintos.

-Tienes razón...

Rubiela siguió estable toda la noche, y la fiebre cedió. El doctor Valero le vendó los ojos, después de hacerle un escáner cerebral. El nervio óptico había recobrado la normalidad, y fuera del trasplante de córnea que había recibido al principio y que prendió admirablemente, se podía decir que había vuleto a ser la de antes. Pero había que preservar su vista de luces fuertes.

-¿Cuándo le quita las vendas, doctor?

-Cuando recobre totalmente el conocimiento, recuerde que todavía hay que someterla a otro proceso de desintoxicación. No ha salido totalmente el sedante de su sistema. Lo recobra esporádicamente, y vuelve a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

-¿Barry apareció por aquí?

-Ya vino. Estaba dormida cuando la vió. No ha mencionado lo de Flash.

-Menos mal. Todavía no está preparada para eso.

-Y menos para lo que le espera entre los cadáveres que encontraron está el de su padre. Por eso Pike aceptó tan rápido que Katia y Jake se entregaran. La jugada era que Pike matara al hermano de Barry y el se encargaría de Katia, resultado, luego de eso se ocuparían de Barry y de Rubiela, pero no contó con que las dos hijas que tenía, eran soldados entrenadas. Va a ser una impresión muy fea.

-Pobre muchacha. Suerte tiene con el hombre que se encontró.

Rubiela fue recuperándose poco a poco. Ya Flash iba a verla casi todas las noches. El doctor le dijo.

-Ya mañana le quito las vendas. Sugiero que vengas como Barry, por que no creo que esté preparada para que te vea como el superhéroe que eres.

-Tendré que decírselo. Es duro, pero tendrá que saberlo, no puedo dejar que crea que somos dos hombres distintos.

-¿La amas?

-Sí, creí volverme loco al verla así, dormida, pálida, como si estuviera muerta.

-Y la fiebre, que fue lo más difícil de bajar, creo que fue una reacción a los momentos que estaba viviendo.

-Me voy, doctor, dejo en sus manos lo mas preciado que hay en mi vida.

-Confíe en mí. La cuidaré bien.

Al llegar a casa de su padre, Jake lo esperaba, estaba reunido con Katia.

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Mañana le quitan las vendas. Y mañana sabra, quién soy, realmente. Tengo miedo de no agradarle.

-No te preocupes, hermano, los sentimientos de una mujer no cambian así como así, además recuerda, tú no estás viviendo las novelas de Galdós.

-Lo se, leí Marianela2, ella no era hermosa y por eso huyó y se mató. Yo no puedo hacer semejante cosa.

-Tranquilo, cuñado, mi hermana te quiere, sino no hubiera hecho tantas cosas por tí.

-Creo que me espera una noche muy larga.

Al día siguiente. Rubiela despierta como de un largo sueño, del que solo recuerda cuando le pusieron el pañuelo con cloroformo y la pinchada que sintió cuando la inyectaron. Se sentía despejada, aunque con una ligera neblina en la cabeza.

-Hoy te quitarán las vendas, Rubiela.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Estuiste cautiva en manos de los invasores. Flash te rescató.

-¿Quén me tenía, Pike?

-Sí, pretendía que tu hermana y Jake se entregaran, pero Flash intervino, hubo explosiones, recuperaron el cohete atómico que se robaron y un cúmulo de muertos y gente arrestada.

-¿Y Katia?

-Ellos están bien. Tu hermana fue muy valiente, y creo que dejó a Pike impresionado.

-Ese se encaprichó conmigo.

-Sí, se creía que el te había estuprado, pero no lo hizo, parece que después de todo, tu inspiras los mejores sentimientos e intenciones.

-¿Y Barry?

-El.. tiene algo que decirte... Es sobre Flash.

Barry llego, y Jake y Katia también. Un poco tensos, porque no sabían si de verdad ella había recuperado la vista.

-Llegó la hora de la verdad.

-Valor, hermano. – dijo Jake estrechando la mano de su hermano. –Todo saldrá bien.

-Quiseira tener su optimismo.

Entraron, y el doctor Valero, con mucho cuidado le removió las vendas... Barry contuvo la respiración, el momento que más había deseado, había llegado. Le limpiaron los ojos con agua y el doctor se separó y le dijo a Rubiela.

-Abre los ojos, lentamente... Despacio.

Rubiela empezó a abrir los ojos, al principio vio todo borroso. Pestañeó y dirigió la vista hacia Katia, que lloraba.

-Kati?

-Si, hermanita, princesa ¡Puedes ver!

-Si, puedo verte- y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- Tú- se dirigió a un hombre alto, corpulento- Tú debes ser Jake, el novio de mi hermana.

-Si, cuñada... Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos... – y sonrió a su hermano

-Tú- dijo deteniéndose en Barry que sentía un nudo en la garganta- Tú debes ser Barry, el cuñado de mi hermana y el... hombre que he deseado ver todos estos meses- dijo mirándolo conmovida- Eres más guapo de lo que imaginé.

-Sí, princesa... – dijo acercándose- ¡Gracias a Dios que estás sana y salva, mi corazón!- y la abrazó con fuerza. Llorando como sólo un hombre seguro de su propia masculinidad, puede llorar.

Al quedar solos, Barry le contó todo lo que había ocurrido desde su secuestro.

-Mi hermano iba a entregarse, pero Katia determinó que se entregaban ambos, o no había trato. Pike se sintió estafado por ese trato, pero tuvo que aceptarlo. Le dio a entender a Katia que si no accedían a sus exigencias podría aprovecharse de ti, mientras dormías.

-¿Lo hizo?

-No, parece que te quería bien, por que no te hizo nada. Solo se ocupó de que te mantuvieran dormida, sabía que despierta le ibas a dar trabajo y no quiso correr riesgos, conociendo a Katia.

-¿A pesar de saberme en desventaja?

-La verdad es que no quería correr riesgos. Le dijiste que no ibas a venderte barata, y como es lógico, tomó sus precauciones.

-Hasta donde llegan algunos por nosotras.

-Tengo algo que decirte sobre Flash, y sobre mí.

-Supe que él me rescató.

Barry suspiró, mientras más rápido fuera, mejor sería. Rubiela sintió temor, por que nunca lo había visto tan serio.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-La velocidad que registró tu sensor era la velocidad a la que corre Flash. Flash y yo somos la misma persona.

Rubiela pestañeó. Tanto tiempo sospechándolo, y ahora su sospecha resultó cierta.

-Pensaba hacerte una visita como Flash, ya que me habías salvado la vida tres veces.

-Entonces, no estoy amando a dos hombres sino a uno.

-Sí, siento habértelo dicho ahora, cuando puedes ver, debí hacerlo cuando aún no habías recobrado la vista. No te culpo si ahora tus sentimientos hacia mí son diferentes.

-Iris te rechazó aún sin saber lo que eras... Yo no soy ella, ahora que lo sé. Sé que de separarnos, el gobierno irá detrás de mí para sacarme información acerca de tu transformación. Yo no estoy dispuesta a delatarte. Además sería malpagarte haberme salvado y regalarme el recobrar mi vista. Katia encontró a amor de su vida, y yo también lo encontré.

-Yo te amo, Rubiela. Nada me haría más feliz si te casaras conmigo.

Al verlo tan cerca, Rubiela sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, Barry sintió ganas de besarla tiernamente, y lo hizo, obedeciendo a un impulso de su corazón. Rubiela le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Katia por su parte pasaba por otro momento parecido, Jake esperaba una explicación sobre lo que hizo en la guarida de Pike.

-Creo que merezco una explicación, Katia. Pike me quería a mí, en canje por tu hermana. ¿De dónde salió eso de que en el trato, ibas incluida tú?

-Si, iba incluida yo. Yo no iba a permitir que te matara. Además, no iba a aceptar que le hiciera algo a mi hermana, de tocarla, tendría que matarme, y yo no iba a vender baratas nuestras vidas.

-Hay algo más. Katia, seis meses de tratarte y conocerte me han servido para darme cuenta que tienes un alma y un corazón hermosos...

-No me preguntes más. Mi hermana hubiera entendido.

-Katia, solo dime... ¿Era por tu hermana solamente?

-Después que salimos de Panamá, yo me juré que fuéramos donde fuéramos yo defendería a mi hermana contra el mundo si era necesario. Y me juré que encontraríamos nuestro destino, que sería muy diferente al final tan miserable que tuvo mi madre, que haría justicia a su muerte. Cuando te conocí, yo... tenía muy lejos al amor... Ni siquiera pensaba en él... pero, tu presencia lo cambió todo... luego vi que Pike te iba a matar la primera vez, y no dudé en hacerle pasar un mal rato, a pesar de que tenía una desventaja seria en cuanto a mi pierna. La segunda, no hubiera querido nunca desempolvar ese uniforme que si bien me enorgullece por que gracias a él mi patria es libre, también me trae muy malos recuerdos. Pero, lo desempolvé para salvar lo único que me importa en este mundo. Mi hermana y... tú.

-¿Es que... me amas?

-Sí. Al principio luchaba, por que no me sentía digna de ese amor, pero fue mucho más fuerte que yo.

Jake se acercó a Katia y la hizo levantarse de donde estaba sentada, rodeándola con sus brazos... y le levantó el mentón.

-Katia... mi amor... –suspiró tomando los labios de la chica con los suyos.

Katia le rodeó el cuello con los brazos... por primera vez se permitió ser impetuosa y sacar del fondo de su alma aquella pasión adormecida de tanto sufrir, aquella juventud apasionada y ardiente que reprimía para no escandalizar a nadie, fruto del dolor y de la soledad. Tenía hambre, hambre de cariño, hambre de caricias, hambre de amor.

-Nos casaremos cuanto antes...- murmuró Jake. – no aguantaré mucho tiempo sin tenerte en mis brazos.

-Hay que esperar lo que decida tu hermano, seguramente querrá casarse con Rubi apenas salga del hospital.

-No creo que Barry quiera esperar mucho. Ama a tu hermana tanto como yo a ti.

Rubiela saldría del hospital esa tarde, fuera de los efectos del sedante que le habían aplicado durante esa semana, se podría decir que estaba bien. Estaba acostumbrándose a ver nuevamente, todo le parecía nuevo. Sobre todo, su futuro esposo.

Barry, no había pensado en él. Había ido a verla al hospital todos los días. Ahora que lo veía, podría darse cuenta por qué las muchachas la miraban con cierta envidia cuando ella era ciega. Barry era sumamente apuesto. Ahora podría imaginarse como sería su vida junto a él.

Recordó lo que le había dicho su compañera de trabajo. Que las muchachas iban a verlos al gimnasio solo por deleitarse viendo sus músculos. Recordaba también la primera vez que lo conoció cuando la confundió con un Invasor. Flash, se había comprometido y estaba a punto de casarse con dos hombres en lugar de uno.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta cuando Barry llegó y la contemplaba.

-Hola mi amor... ¿Lista para salir del hospital?

-Sí, ya casi.- Se levantó para tomar su maleta. – En la silla estaban los lentes oscuros que el doctor le había recetado hasta que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz.

-El día está radiante, hace un sol maravilloso. Olvidaba que tienes que ponerte lentes oscuros para salir a la calle hasta que te acostumbres a la luz.

-Sí, parece mentira que pueda ver... y todo gracias a ti.

Barry la beso suavemente en los labios. Salieron del hospital él la llevaba del brazo, era tan linda, tan frágil. Y ya pronto sería suya. Iba ser dueño de aquellos ojos negros, serenos, embrujadores.

No importaba todo lo que habían tenido que sufrir para llegar a esto. Ellos realizarían ese amor, y sus hermanos también.

George Allen estaba satisfecho, pronto sus hijos se casarían, con excelentes muchachas. Rubiela y Katia eran muchachas con un corazón noble y abnegado, además de ser muchachas preparadas, que pronto ingresarían a la Universidad.

-No tengo de qué quejarme... mis hijos pronto harán sus vidas.

Miró el retrato de la madre de ambos, muerta hacía pocos años. De haber vivido, hubiera estado orgullosa de las chicas con las que sus hijos e habían casado.

-Puedes sentirte orgullosa, Meg. Tendrás dos nueras excelentes.

Rubiela pensaba en el día de su boda, al igual que su hermana. Si al menos su madre les hubiera hablado de sexo, pero con lo fría que era para demostrar sus emociones, habían momentos en que dudaban que alguna vez sus padres hubieran estado enamorados. Y con las violentas discusiones en las que siempre terminaban arremetiendo contra ellas, nunca tuvieron oportunidad de ver una relación sana.

Katia decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos. Faltaban veinticuatro horas para la boda, y nadie lo iba a saber, salvo ella y Jake.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

-Sí, no quiero que lo nuestro empiece mal. Mi madre... nunca nos habló de lo que sucede en la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Es increíble, pero así es.

-Vamos a mi casa, allí estaremos más cómodos.

Jake iba conduciendo con expresión seria. Katia sentía temor, pero estaba decidida a traspasar la frontera final. Hubo un momento en que el soltó una mano del timón para acariciar brevemente el muslo de la chica.

Llegaron. Katia bajo del auto y él también. Tenía las manos frías.

-Si tienes miedo, no tenemos que hacerlo... Por un día más que espere, no voy a morir.

-No tengo miedo...

-Lo tienes, aunque no me lo digas, mi amor. Sé que lo haces más por mí que por ti misma.

-También lo hago por mí, no quiero quedar mal en mi noche de bodas. Además los únicos que vamos a saber que ocurrió, somos tú y yo.

Entró al departamento. Era un departamento sobrio, como correspondía al apartamento de un hombre, aunque ya pronto sería ocupado por otro inquilino, ya que se mudaría a una casa donde pudiera vivir con Katia y el suficiente espacio para los chicos que llegarían.

-¿Tomas algo?

-¿Qué tienes?

Por toda respuesta sacó del refrigerador una botella de vino. Y de un mueble que tenía en la sala dos copas. Katia fue a lavarlas. Jake la contemplaba. El deseo lo mortificaba, pero debía imponerse calma, no iba a tomarla en la cocina, y menos sin prepararla debidamente.

Después de secar las copas, Jake vertió el rojo néctar en cada una. Le dio una a Katia y otra para él.

-La tenías guardada para una ocasión especial.

-Así es, no imaginé que iba a usarla precisamente contigo.

-Está rico, y eso que no soy buena tomadora.

-Es cosecha 1968. El año en que naciste.

Al acabar, Jake se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Katia suspiró y acarició los brazos que la rodeaban. Se sentía nerviosa, asustada y triste.

-Te amo, mi amor.

-Lo sé. Enséñame a ser tu mujer. Quiero amarte.

El la besó tiernamente... y comenzó a quitarle la blusa. Acarició la piel de la espalda de la chica. Ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa, descubriendo un pecho fuerte, torneado, cubierto de una piel suave y cálida. De repente, Jake la cargó.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

-A mi cuarto. Allí estaremos más cómodos.

La llevó a su habitación, donde estaban las fotos que le tomaron cuando hizo el servicio militar junto con Barry. La depositó suavemente en la cama.

-Eres tan bella, pero al mismo tiempo tan frágil. Temo desbaratarte con mi pasión.

-Confío en ti, sé que no vas a hacerme daño.

Con un suspiro, Jake continuó su tarea de desnudarla, al igual que ella a él. Katia se dejaba llevar por su intuición. No tenía experiencia, pero deseaba amarlo y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos hacia él. Cuando el misterio de su masculinidad se reveló ante su vista pudo darse cuenta de la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-¿Te gusto?- murmuró, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Eres muy apuesto...- se acercó y lo abrazó tiernamente... –Jake, yo...

-Lo sé mi amor, no voy a lastimarte.

La metió en la cama, entre las sábanas y luego se metió el, atrayéndola hacia sí. Katia tembló al sentir aquella piel ardiente. Sintió que sus brazos la apretaban tiernamente. Y sintió aquella erección.

-Katia, vida mía.

-Jake, acaríciame... te necesito.

Lo hizo, deteniéndose en los puntos más sensibles, aquellas manos la acariciaban sin titubeos, y sus labios la besaban tiernamente. Katia empezó a sentir poco a poco aquella pasión que él sentía.

-Te estoy haciendo daño.

-Más del que te haría yo sino te preparo bien, amor. –murmuró sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos. – Tenemos tiempo...

-¿Toda la noche?

-Sí... ha sido mucho tiempo de abstinencia.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?

-Cinco años, desde la última novia que tuve. Casi me mata.

-Quiero saber los...-Jake le puso un dedo sobre la boca- Después te contare todo, mi amor, ahora quiero tu piel, tu calor... quiero tu virginidad.

La acaricio ardiente, y empezó a besarle el busto, Katia sintió que todo a su alrededor empezaba a brillar con una luz azul y rosa y recordó el dolor de saber que no era querida por sus padres como tampoco lo fue Rubiela. Ese dolor la hizo sostener la rubia cabeza de Jake sobre su busto y concentrarse en el calor que le infundían sus besos. Ese calor se extendía hasta su vientre y sintió humedad en el centro de su cuerpo y unas ansias enormes de sentir a Jake dentro de ella. Temblaba.

Aquella erótica tortura duró mucho tiempo hasta que ya Katia solo sabía gemir, sintió que Jake entraba con toda comodidad. Un leve e imperceptible dolor incomodó levemente a Katia. Al sentirlo moverse suavemente y apretarla más entre sus brazos el llanto inundó sus ojos.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?

-N...No... Jake te amo.

-Yo también, princesa, gracias por este regalo tan lindo... Primera vez que tomo a una virgen. Mis compañeros me habían comentado algo, de eso pero nunca imaginé lo que iba a sentir.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Una virgen es un placer raro, tan raro que hay que disfrutarlo con calma. Es hermoso saber que la mujer que amamos solo sabe del sabor de nuestras caricias, que somos los dueños únicos de sus besos, de su piel, de todo su cuerpo.

-Yo... se tan poco de sexo.

-Tienes toda una vida para aprender.

Los brazos de él la apretaron contra su cuerpo, fue en ese momento que notó más caliente esa piel y más duros sus músculos. El por su parte le pidió seductor.

-Abrázame... y pega bien tu cuerpo al mío.

-¿Y que hacemos después?

-Vas a intentar seguir mis movimientos, vamos a hacer el amor.

Lo hizo y sintió que su cuerpo se fundía con el de Jake. El placer los inundó a ambos.

-Te quiero, mi princesa...

-Te amo... Jake.

Al día siguiente, Rubiela miraba el traje sastre con el que iría al juzgado para casarse con Barry. Hubiera querido tener el valor que tuvo Kat para entregársele a Jake. La noche anterior tuvo que luchar con la tentación que significaba el ir a casa de Barry y quedarse con él.

Lo amaba. A pesar de que al principio se sentía poco merecedora de tener a un hombre así. Barry supo todo lo que había sufrido por que unos días antes se lo contó. El no la juzgó por lo ocurrido.

Ahora, tanto Kat como ella dejarían atrás un capítulo triste de su vida para entrar por la puerta grande del futuro de la mano de dos hombres que lo darían todo por ellas.

El teléfono sonó. Rubiela tomó el auricular. Era su hermana.

-¿Oigo?

-Rubiela... ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Preocupada. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Todo salió bien. Fue maravilloso... increíble.

-Gracias a Dios. Casi no dormí en toda la noche cuando me dijiste lo que pensabas hacer con Jake.

-Debiste hacer lo mismo con Barry, tal vez ahora supieras a que atenerte con él.

-No, lo conozco bien. No hubiera aceptado.

-Jake al principio no quería, pero lo venció su amor por mí y su... deseo.

-Ya voy a arreglarme para ir al juzgado a encontrarme con ustedes y con él.

-¿Ya sacaste mi vestido?

-Sí, sólo espero que vengas para que te lo pongas. Recuerda la antigua superstición.

-Ya lo sé.

Barry por su parte, se levantó temprano. Sabía lo que iba a suceder entre su hermano y la hermana de Rubiela. No estaba muy de acuerdo, pero comprendía las razones que llevaron a Katia a tomar semejante decisión.

-Al fin, llegó el día... Rubiela, esta noche vas a estar conmigo para siempre.

Julio llegó a buscarlo junto con Marisa. Ellos iban a ser testigos de la boda de ambos hermanos.

-Listo el novio.

-Un poco nervioso, pero listo.

-Ya pronto vas a ser un señor casado. Y las chicas no van a poder mirarte con los ojos que te miraban al principio.

-Solo deseo ahora que una me mire con esos ojos. Lástima que el primer encuentro nuestro fue tan accidentado.

-Vamos, el juez espera.

La ceremonia sería en el juzgado 27 que estaba cerca de la estación de policía. En ese juzgado se habían casado todos los policías del precinto. Garfield y su esposa se habían casado allí, y fueron los primeros en llegar.

-No han llegado todavía.

-es muy temprano, querido. La boda es a las diez y son las nueve y veinte.

-Parece mentira que se casen Barry y Jake. Ayer nada más eran niños.

-Maryland hizo los arreglos para que las cenizas de la madre de Rubiela y Katia fueran traídas aquí. Las chicas van a dejar el ramo de novia a la tumba.

-Pobres muchachas. Espero que ellos las hagan felices.

Jake recordaba la noche de pasión y cariño que había compartido con Katia. Un tanto inexperta para su gusto, pero la experiencia la adquiriría con él. Y recordaba la cicatriz que tenía en la pierna derecha, que era la causa de su leve cojera.

-Después de la luna de miel, quiero llevarte a un cirujano ortopeda.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ver la posibilidad de que te operen esa pierna.

-¿Crees que tenga remedio?

-Lo tiene. Y creo que necesitas esa operación, se que no te afrenta esa cojera, que incluso la llevas con orgullo por que fue el precio que pagaste por la libertad de tu patria. Pero, considero que ese recuerdo debe desaparecer.

-Si quieres que me opere la pierna, lo haré.

Iba hacia el juzgado, esa noche volvería a hacer el amor con ella, había quedado goloso y no lo negaba, de solo recordar la piel suave y tibia que se fundió con él. Necesitaba el amor y las caricias de su esposa.

Katia recordaba la noche que pasó junto a Jake. Aquellos besos, aquellas caricias y aquella posesión sensual y erótica que la hizo vibrar toda la noche. Lo amaba mucho, y consideraba que aprendería a amarlo.

Rubiela por su parte, ya se había terminado de vestir y su hermana se detuvo a contemplarla.

-Estás hermosa, hermanita.

-Tú también.

-Debiste haberte entregado a Barry. Ahora no tuvieras esa expresión de susto.

-Recuerda que yo te dije que lo conocía bien, que el no me aceptaría.

-Por fortuna lo conoces bien, como yo a Jake.

-Estabas recordando como hace el amor.

-Sí. Creo que voy a vivir enamorada del cuerpo de mi marido.

-Gracias a Dios, todo salió bien. Vamos, nuestros futuros maridos nos esperan.

Al salir de la casa, Rubiela miró por última vez el hogar que había compartido con su hermana. Dentro de unos días el pequeño apartamento quedaría desocupado para que otra inquilina lo ocupara, tal vez con las mismas características de ellas, la lucha por sobrevivir en un país extranjero, donde no se conoce a nadie y donde se debe luchar para forjarse un porvenir.

En el juzgado, ya Barry y Jake habían llegado. Julio y Marisa ocupaban el lugar de los testigos. El juez esperaba que llegaran las novias para comenzar la ceremonia.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho?

-Las chicas son puntuales. No creo que lleguen tarde el día más importante de sus vidas. Vamos, chicos, no se imaginen cosas que no tiene razón de ser.

No había acabado el capitán Garfield de haber dicho esto, cuando llegaron las chicas. Ambas con traje sastre blanco, y zapatos a juego con el traje, peinadas sencillamente, y maquilladas estaban sumamente hermosas.

Barry al ver a Rubiela, se sintió emocionado. La única mujer que compartía su secreto, iba a ser suya para toda la vida. Una mujer valiente aún en su debilidad y en medio de aquella discapacidad temporal. Una mujer que lo había arriesgado todo por su gente. Nunca más volvería sentirse solo.

Jake al ver a Katia, recordó cómo la había conocido. Los momentos compartidos en el precinto, y de último aquella acción de salvarle la vida tres veces, incluyendo la inclusión en el trato con Pike. No cabía duda, que si Rubiela era valiente, Katia la aventajaba.

También recordó la noche de intimidad que habían compartido hacía unos momentos. Como vibró bajo sus caricias, como disfrutó sus besos y como tembló al sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo. Recordaba aquellos besos tímidos, inexpertos, tiernos, que hablaban de inexperiencia y de pureza.

El juez comenzó la ceremonia y Marisa miró a Julio.

-usted como que parece que les envidia.

-No voy a esconderlo, ya tengo veintinueve años, mi madre me pregunta cuando voy a sentar cabeza. Barry se lleva una mujer como pocas.

-Yo por mi parte, me alegro de que Rubiela por fin haya encontrado quien la ame. Al igual que Kat.

-Pronto vamos a estar en el mismo puesto que ellos, Marisa... si me dejas.

Marisa lo miró, Julio hablaba en serio. De lo cual dejo su nativa Cali, huyéndole a la guerrilla Marisa Duràn Pizano no había pensado en enamorarse, y menos de Julio Ríos. Tal vez ella no abandonó Colombia por la misma razón que Rubiela y Kat abandonaron Panamá, pero la verdad, al haber muerto casi toda su familia a manos de los guerrilleros, poco o nada tenía que hacer en Cali.

-Hablaremos de eso después, Julio.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo-sonrió ella, sonreía muy poco desde que todos sus familiares murieron, pero ahora tendría muchos motivos para sonreír.

Barry firmó el acta, al igual que Rubiela, igual lo hizo Julio y Marisa, como también firmaron Jake y Katia al igual que el capitán Garfield y su esposa.

-Por la autoridad que me confieren las leyes del estado de Michigan los declaro marido y mujer. Felicidades. Pueden besar a sus novias.

Barry abrazó tiernamente a Rubiela y la beso tiernamente en los labios, y otro tanto hizo Jake. Luego, cada uno estrecho la mano del juez.

Garfield abrazó a Barry y a Jake, y luego abrazó a las chicas. Julio y Marisa se veían emocionados. Maryland Ainsworth se acercó.

-Felicidades, muchachas, esta es la quinta boda que me toca amadrinar. Chicos, voy a estar cerca de ustedes, y ay del que no se porte bien, por que les espera un halón de orejas.

-Tranquila señora Ainsworth, queremos mucho a estas mujeres para hacerlas llorar.

-Eso es cierto, Jake cuando estaba de novio no miraba a ninguna, y ahora creo que ya no van a existir las otras.

-Para mí la única que existe es mi adorada esposa. –dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a Katia.

-Lo mismo digo con Rubí.

-Bueno, muchachos, tienen una semana de permiso. Barry tiene tres meses de vacaciones Así que puede irse de viaje con Rubiela.

-Y es lo que voy a hacer, a disfrutar a esta adorable mujer que me ha tocado.

La única que no estaba en esa boda, era Christina Mc Bain, que en esos momentos había viajado al Canadá para una reunión con un fabricante de aparatos para personas discapacitadas, que estaban muy interesados en comprar el diseño del sensor para invidentes. Incluso de contratarla para que diseñara otros artefactos para discapacitados. Estaría lejos de la persecución que había hecho que su esposo muriera. Y lo más importante, no le disputaría a Rubiela el cariño de Barry.

-Que seas feliz, Barry. Siento que no hubieras podido acercarte a mí de esa manera, pero ella te merece más que yo.

Barry al salir de la fiesta, Julio lo notó tenso. Y como hombre ya sabía la causa de esa tensión.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, estoy bien.

-¿Y por eso tienes ese rostro tan serio? No será por que te arrepientes de haberte casado.

-Para nada, Julio. Ya me quiero ir con ella.

Rubiela se acercó a él para que se fueran, se veía asustada, pero en el fondo dispuesta a aceptar esa noche el cariño, la ternura y la pasión que vinieran de él.

Salieron, Barry sentía una inquietud y calor en todo su cuerpo, conocía aquella sensación, ya vivida con Iris. Deseaba a Rubiela, tenerla entre sus brazos, apretarla hasta hacerla gemir, sentir su piel cálida, sus besos, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su cuerpo ardía reclamando el contacto de ese otro cuerpo.

Por su parte, Rubiela se sentía asustada, su madre nunca le había hablado sobre el amor y sobre el sexo, por no decir que nunca les hablaba salvo que fuera para insultarlas o regañarlas por algo que según ella hacían mal, solo se la pasaba discutiendo con su padre y a veces la maltrataban ambos, dos años tuvo que aguantarse eso hasta que una noche huyó para presentarse en el trabajo de Kat, quien al día siguiente fue a buscar las pertenencias de su hermana, para encontrar que todo se lo habían quemado. No tuvo más remedio que comprarle ropa, y casi todo lo que ella tenía antes de que huyera.

Luego los tres años en que tuvo que lidiar con la discapacidad, envuelta en un mundo de sombras, en el cual se deslizó el dulce néctar del amor. Ahora tocaba corresponder al hombre que le devolvió la vista y sobre todo su dignidad.

-Asustada.

-Un poco. Mi madre... – suspiró- jamás nos habló de lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer que... se gustaban.

-Debo entender que eres ¿Virgen?

-Perdóname, sé que en estos tiempos ninguna está en esas condiciones.

-Entiendo. No te juzgo por eso, en las condiciones que estaba tu hogar, suerte tuvieron de no coger otro camino peor.

-Hubo hombres que quisieron aprovecharse de la situación que se vivía en mi casa, bajo la excusa que si a ellos no les importaba con la suerte de nosotras, ellos podían aprovechar ya que ellos nunca se darían cuenta de nada. Pero Kat, jamás lo permitió, ni con ella, ni conmigo.

-Puedo imaginarlo, si cuando salvó a mi hermano peleo como lo hizo.

-Cuando desaparecimos, ellos se desentendieron de nosotras, no fue sino hasta hace unos días que Maryland me dijo que habían encontrado el cuerpo de mi mamá y que iban a incinerarlo para darle cristiana sepultura, de mi padre, ya sabemos como terminó.

-Sí, esperaba que Katia entrara con mi hermano para dar cuenta de ella. Fue una suerte que yo estuviera allí para evitarlo. ¿La has perdonado?

-La perdoné desde el momento en que recuperé la vista. A mi padre, todavía no, tal vez cuando tenga mis propios hijos, lo perdone pero todavía no.

-¿Te trataron muy mal?

-Sí. Y todo por que no estaba de acuerdo con ciertas cosas que pasaban en Panamá. Ni Kat tampoco, pero la verdad es que nunca se amaron y creo que tampoco nos quisieron a nosotras.

-Fue un matrimonio por conveniencia.

-No sé que pensar. No eran ricos, así que por plata se muy bien que no fue.

-Libertad sexual, entonces.

-Me inclino a pensar que pudo ser, aunque no le salió tan bien, cuando salimos Kat y yo. En esos tiempos la sociedad se fijaba mucho en lo que hacías o dejabas de hacer. Y ciertos parámetros de vida eran muy criticados.

-Entiendo. – Se volvió para mirarla- Rubiela, cariño, yo no pienso lastimarte, el sexo es hermoso cuando se ama de verdad. Lamento que no tengas mucha orientación al respecto, pero no tienes que tenerme miedo, el amor es para darlo, recibirlo y compartirlo. Y yo no solo quiero entregarte mi corazón, sino mi alma, mi cuerpo y todo lo bueno que hay en mi interior. Imagino que tú deseas lo mismo que yo. –La miró tiernamente- Nosotros nos casamos por amor, como también se casaron por amor nuestros hermanos.

-Gracias por decirme esas cosas tan bellas, mi amor. Ahora me siento más tranquila.

Llegaron al lugar donde se quedarían, un precioso hotel de descanso en las afueras de Michigan. Con un precioso lago y las montañas al fondo. Como era temporada de primavera, el clima estaba un tanto fresco. A Rubiela le recordó el fresco clima de las tierras altas chiricanas.

-Hace un poco de frío-

-Es un lugar tranquilo, sereno, donde vivir nuestro amor.

-Me recuerda Volcán, Chiriquí.

-Ya hice la reservación, así que no demoraremos mucho.

Bajo las maletas y ella bajo su maletín donde llevaba lo que se pondría esa noche, aunque consideraba que no lo tendría puesto mucho tiempo. Se sentía más tranquila aunque el temor no la abandonaba.

Entraron a la cabaña que le tenían asignada, Barry encendió el fuego mientras ella desempacaba. Miró el teddy que llevaba para ponerse esa noche, y sintió el aguijón del temor, aunque recordó que él le había dicho que esa noche era para dar, recibir y compartir.

-Ya encendí el fuego. Si deseas, puedo preparar un baño para ambos. El baño es amplio y hay agua caliente.

-Prepáralo.- En un momento te alcanzo.

Al verlo desaparecer en el baño, Rubiela se acercó a la cómoda, y se miró al espejo que le devolvió la expresión de miedo y a la vez de curiosidad. Nunca había tenido un novio, y eso le asustaba. Decidió no hacerle caso a sus temores, el le había dicho que no la lastimaría. Debía confiar en él.

Fue al baño, y un aroma a sándalo le acarició la nariz. En medio de ese aroma, sintió el aroma de la colonia que el usaba. El ya se había quitado la ropa y la esperaba con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Aun no te desvistes. – se acercó y le empezó a desabrochar la blusa que tenía puesta, Rubiela contuvo el aliento. Había llegado el momento.

Barry con facilidad le quitó la blusa, un sostén beige cubría un busto regular, que deleitó sus ojos, la miró y vio aquel rostro cubierto de rubor.

-Rubiela, eres hermosa...- y siguió con un dedo el borde del escote del sostén, haciéndola estremecerse.

-Perdóname si no sé amarte.

-Nadie nace sabiendo, y el sexo menos. Tú aprenderás lo que te guste y lo que te haga sentir cómoda a mi lado, y yo te enseñaré a amarme.

-Me siento tan inadecuada.

-No digas eso. – Suspiró- Quiero ver tus senos. ¿Cómo se quita esta prenda?

-Se desabrocha atrás- murmuró

-Estas prendas femeninas, cuando estés conmigo, tendrás que comprarte unos cuantos que se desabrochen por delante. No por que no me gusten, sino que son más cómodos. – La abrazó y desabrochó el broche que lo cerraba, no sin antes meter los dedos por debajo y acariciar la piel que había debajo de él. Luego de desabrochar el sostén, se lo quitó dejando al descubierto, un busto firme, cubierto de una piel suave y tersa, sus manos se cerraron en ellos, acariciándolos.

-Barry.

-Mi amor... eres una mujer excitante... me muero por estar contigo...

Ella sintió las caricias de él en sus senos, y sus labios en su cuello, sus senos se tensaban, y los pezones sobresalían ansiosos de sentir la humedad de la boca de él. Y sin darse cuenta sintió algo que presionaba su vientre.

-Quítame la toalla... – murmuró agitado- Quítamela.

Rubiela se la quitó y vio un pene erecto, sonrosado, donde las venas se destacaban de una manera nítida. Sintió la boca seca y el corazón agitado.

-Tócalo- dijo llevando una de sus manos a su sexo.-Acarícialo.

Rubiela lo hizo, sintiéndolo cálido, y sintió que el bajaba la cabeza para buscar sus pechos. Sintió que su boca cubría todo su seno, succionándole el pezón. Se estremeció y un calor serpenteó por todo su cuerpo directo al centro.

-Barry. – gimió creyendo que no aguantaría más aquel juego erótico. Le acarició suavemente el pene, y él se estremeció.

-Rubiela- gimió virilmente y le toco la vulva, que encontró húmeda y tibia. –Ya estás preparada, entremos a la bañera.

Entraron, y al quedar en el centro, el la atrajo hacia él, colocando su pene erecto justo en aquella vulva húmeda. Aquel extremo húmedo acarició el clítoris que encontró húmedo y estimulado, acariciándolo, haciéndola apretarse a él.

-¿Todavía con miedo?- murmuró jadeando de deseo.

-No... – Gimió ella- Hazme tuya... por favor...

Lo hizo penetrándola lentamente, haciéndola disfrutar, ella al sentirlo así, sensual, intenso, viril, se estremeció toda entre sus brazos. Barry sintió fuego en todo su cuerpo. Comenzó moverse suavemente, lentamente, y la fue llevando contra el borde de la bañera. Aquellos senos estaban endurecidos y calientes de las caricias que le habían dado. Y el aprovechó para apoyar su pecho caliente sobre ellos, para Rubiela aquella caricia fue como un corrientazo y su interior se puso más húmedo y apretado, causándole un gran placer a él.

-Mi amor... no eres inadecuada, sabes amarme y me estás dando todo lo que me gusta... vamos a hacer el amor toda la noche... princesa...

Apoyada en su pecho, y sintiéndolo dentro de ella, pasaron lentas tres horas... el eyaculó dos veces dentro de ella... y al salir de la bañera, envueltos en una bata el le dio una copa de vino, había encendido la chimenea.

-No tengo quejas, amor... Te portaste muy bien.

-No pensé que fueras tan sensual... Con razón Iris disfrutaba tanto.

-No hablemos de ella... – dijo poniéndose serio repentinamente- Ella no quiso formalizar nada, a pesar de que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Lo sé, ella temía al compromiso. Yo tenía igual miedo, pero pienso que en esta vida hay que correr riesgos, por que nada en ella es totalmente seguro.

-Con tantas carencias, a ti se te podía perdonar el no querer comprometerte. A ella no.

-¿Te habló alguna vez de su familia?

-No, nunca hablaba de ellos.

-La verdad, solo la sabe ella, aunque la mayor era el no quererte lo suficiente. Yo, si te quiero.

-Lo sé- sonrió- Me lo acabas de demostrar.

-Kat se entregó a tu hermano antes de casarse.

-Lo sé, me lo contó antes de que saliéramos para el juzgado, parecía niño con juguete nuevo. Pero me hizo prometerle que te trataría bien durante la intimidad.

-y me trataste bien.

Se acercó y le soltó el lazo de la bata que la cubría, Rubiela se puso tensa. Sabía que el querría hacerla vibrar otra vez, y sintió que le deslizaba la bata de los hombros, acariciándole los senos.

-Barry.

-Quiero hacer el amor otra vez...

Se desnudó y también a ella, y frotó todo su cuerpo contra el de Rubiela que tembló apasionada, volviendo a sentir humedad en el centro de su cuerpo...

-Me encanta como reaccionas a mi deseo... Siento tu cuerpo ardiendo y ansioso de recibirme...

-Barry...

La metió en el lecho y la cubrió con la sábana y el edredón, atrayéndola hacía él y penetrándola apasionado, besándole los pechos, Rubiela sostuvo aquella cabeza oscura contra ellos, sintiendo aquel cosquilleo y aquella tensión que le llenaba de calor los senos y el vientre... Sentía aquel pene moverse duro dentro de ella, lo disfrutaba como nunca...

-Barry- gemía agitada, presa de un placer intenso...

-Rubiela... amada mía... –gemía viril besándole eróticamente los senos...

Luego el sexo se hizo más lento y sensual... Rubiela sentía su piel húmeda y caliente... Miró el rostro de su marido y vio el rostro de Flash...

-Yo también quiero hacerte el amor... Te llevaré a las estrellas...

Sintió aquellos labios posarse en sus senos endurecidos y calientes y la hizo gemir, antes de perder el sentido. A Flash lo estremeció un orgasmo que lo llevó al infinito.

Entretanto, en otro lugar de ese mismo hotel de descanso, estaban Jake y Kat, bebiendo vino en el lecho.

-He quedado satisfecho... – acarició las mejillas de Katia- La noche anterior fue increíble y esta fue todavía mejor.

-Me alegra haberte hecho feliz.

-Y pensar que anoche tenías miedo de no saber ser mujer para mí.

-Sí, lo temía. No sabía como eras en ese aspecto y al verte tan fuerte, tan corpulento y musculoso yo pensé que estarías acostumbrado a cosas más sofisticadas.

-¿Te refieres a sexo oral?-sonrió. – No, vida mía, eso no se le pide a todas las mujeres y yo no te pediría nada que te hiciera sentir incómoda. Tenemos toda una vida para acostumbrarnos el uno al otro... si algún día te atreves, solo hazlo. Pero, no lo hagas para complacerme, hazlo por que tienes ganas de hacerlo. Y en cuanto al resto, no te apures, el amor es algo que se hace con todos los sentidos. Ya hallaremos nuestro propio ritmo y nuestras cosas.

-Me preocupa mi hermana. Barry es tan experimentado como tú.

-No te preocupes... ellos sabrán entenderse. Mi hermano será experimentado, pero jamás lastimaría o haría sentir incómoda a tu hermana.

-Ojalá, ella fue la parte más lastimada cuando pasó lo de Díaz Herrera.

-Me he quedado pensando en esa unión de tus padres, ¿si no se amaban, para qué continuaron juntos?

-Antes de que pienses que fue por plata, no fue por eso, ni tampoco por que ninguna de nosotras viniera en camino. Rubiela no lo sabe, pero yo casi fui abortada, si no es por que la abuela la obligó atenerme y la obligó a tener a Rubí. Parece que ellos tenían un pacto, disfrutaban del sexo, pero sin matrimonio, nosotras lo que hicimos fue complicarles la vida a dos seres que ni siquiera se querían a sí mismos. No deseaban compromisos de ninguna clase, ni siquiera con sus propios padres. Yo lo supe antes de que Rubiela sufriera el accidente que la dejó sin vista, y luego supe quien lo hizo.

-El mismo que quería acabar contigo en cuanto entraras a la guarida de Pike.

-Flash evitó un enfrentamiento que yo había madurado durante muchos años, el me debía una niñez feliz, sin angustias, tanto para mí como para mi hermana y ni siquiera eso, nos dio. Y en cuanto a ella, bueno, tenía tantos vacíos como él, pero la disculpo por que nadie la enseñó a valorarse como mujer. Y nadie vacío puede ofrecer amor, por mucho que lo intente. En lo personal, le agradezco a Flash el haber evitado algo que quizás hubiera terminado muy mal. Si algo he aprendido con todo lo que me ha pasado es que ciertas cosas no pasan por casualidad.

-¿Los has perdonado?

-A mi madre, cuando Rubí recuperó la vista... A él solo cuando tengamos un bebé. Quizás cuando tenga mis propios hijos los perdone y los entienda, ahora mismo, no me pueden pedir eso.

-Tu hermana sufrió mucho.

-Tuvo que aguantarse dos años con ellos hasta que pudiera buscarla y cuando huyó para buscarme, aprovecharon su huida para quemar todo lo que le pertenecía, incluso mis pertenencias. Barry tendrá suerte si esta noche puede acostarse con ella. Está tan lastimada la pobre.

-No es que le defienda, pero si algo tiene mi hermano con las mujeres es su poder de convencimiento. Y su paciencia. El ama mucho a tu hermana. Y la desea, sé que sabrá convencerla para que se entregue a él.

Amaneciendo, Barry contempló con los primeros rayos del sol el rostro de su mujer. Hasta anoche había sido una niña, una niña apasionada y sensual que lo hizo sentirse más hombre de lo que realmente era. Una mujer que no fue tímida para acariciarlo, ni para entregarse a él. Si en algún momento, debido a lo sufrido por ella con sus padres abrigó el temor de un rechazo, la noche anterior lo disipó todo.

-Gracias, señor, por haberme dado, esta mujer adorable... que entiende mis poderes y que me ha amado con ellos.

El sol empezaba a salir y los pájaros a trinar, Rubiela pestañeó y despertó, apoyada en el pecho de su marido.

-Buenos días, princesa... ¿Descansaste?

-Hola, mi héroe... Sí, descansé- lo besó suavemente en los labios- ¿Tú?

-Sí, tengo un buen rato de haberme despertado. Estaba dándole gracias Dios por lo que significas para mí.

-Yo bendigo la noche en que te encontré... Hasta que te conocí no sabía lo que era ser feliz... Sufrí tanto...

-No llores, ahora me tienes a mí. Yo nunca te voy a dejar de amar.

Un tierno beso selló aquella promesa. El sol continuaba saliendo, como la promesa de un nuevo amanecer, y quizás, de una nueva vida sin temores.

Hola: Espero que esta novela les guste... ya que es la primera vez que toco el tema de la discapacidad. Para tomatazos escribir a carla_ o al site de rincón literario en yahoo. Gracias. Alejandra.

1Johann Strauss (1825-1899), nació en Viena. Aunque su padre había tratado de apartarlo de la carrera musical, a los 19 años realizó su primera aparición en público dirigiendo su propia orquesta. A la muerte de su progenitor, Strauss unió ambas formaciones y emprendió múltiples giras por Europa y por Estados Unidos para difundir sus propias composiciones y en especial sus valses. En 1863, tras ser nombrado director de los bailes de la corte, abandonó por completo la batuta y se dedicó a la composición. Falleció en 1899 consagrado como el 'rey del vals'. Entre los más famosos se encuentran "El Danubio azul" (1867), "Cuentos de los bosques de Viena" (1868), "Rosas del sur" (1878) y "Voces de primavera" (1881).

2 Benito Pérez Galdós (1843-1920), novelista y dramaturgo español, uno de los escritores más representativos del siglo XIX, junto con Leopoldo Alas Clarín y Emilia Pardo Bazán. Nació en Las Palmas (Islas Canarias) en 1843, el décimo hijo de un coronel del Ejército. Fue un niño reservado, interesado por la pintura, la música y los libros.. En estos años comienza a escribir los Episodios nacionales, en la década de 1880, su época de máxima creación. Marianela, la novela más popular de Pérez Galdós, es un relato triste y emocionado sobre una niña huérfana e indefensa. Lazarillo de Pablo, un joven apuesto pero ciego, la Nela huye en el momento en que éste recobra la vista para que no descubra su fealdad. En el tercer capítulo, Galdós nos describe a Marianela a través de los ojos del doctor Teodoro Golfín, personaje con el que arranca esta novela.


End file.
